So Much More
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Severus gave a nod towards the bedroom of his chambers, "my bed, where you were. I want you there... Why did you leave it anyway?" - [B6WB6? Fluffy-esque. Rated: MA (mostly) SS/OC]
1. Sleepy Severus

**A/N:** This takes place after some time, and a developed relationship of the sorts. Not much of a STORY fic as much as it is one shots, I will post Rhyon's character info in the last chapter, so if you want to read that first go ahead and pop over. She is an OC.

 **Warnings:** SS/OC (36/16) romance. Underage sex. Book 6, what book 6?

Not _sooo_ A/U, more U/A.

* * *

 **"Where** **did** **you** go?" Severus asked as he raised his head, his hand reached for her but found an empty and cool bed instead. He looked around the dark room not seeing her anywhere, "Lillian?" He called out, scanning the dark room as best he could.

He started sitting up and glanced over to the clock finding it was 11:45, a small blush crept along his neck and up his cheeks he couldn't believe he had fallen asleep after...his thought trailed off as he stood, kicking the tangled sheets away. _Had we really?_

"Lillian?" He called out again, heading towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open to find an empty room then he looked towards the bedroom door, hoping she hadn't left. Severus jerked it open and peeked out, the light from the fireplace made him smile then he saw a poorly transfigured bed in the middle of the room, and her laying on it.

Her wild hair covered the side of her face and she was huddled up under Severus' most favorite blanket.

"Lillian," he whispered, sitting on the bed as he ran his fingers through her hair, almost standing up when he heard the bed creak. _She is absolute shit at Transfiguration_ , he couldn't help but think watching her peek a sleepy eye open.

"Mmh?"

Severus smiled down at her, her eyes shutting again, "hey, come back to bed."

"I am in bed," she mumbled and pushed on his knee as if she was pushing him away.

"Not in _my_ bed," Severus answered with a chuckle.

"What?" She asked, sleep heavy on her voice as she looked at him rubbing her eyes. The dark makeup she wore on her eyelid smeared slightly.

Severus gave a nod towards the bedroom of his chambers, "my bed, where you were. I want you there." Rhyon pushed up to look at him properly, her eyebrows raised as the blanket fell from her and exposed that she was still naked. Severus let his eyes trail down her body and Rhyon sat still staring at him, "why did you leave it anyway?"

"I just.." she shrugged and sat back on her bottom, pulling the blanket up as she shivered.

"You just?" Severus asked, coaxing her slightly. He wanted to know, he wanted to know everything about her.

Rhyon's eyes were dark and thoughtful as she looked at him, sometimes he could see her actual confidence and sometimes he could see her fake confidence. Right now she was all sorts of fake confidence, "we missed dinner, Professor, can you order us some food?"

Severus stood with a snap of his fingers, a House Elf appeared by the door within seconds, "a cart of food, we didn't have dinner and are hungry." He said to the Elf that disappeared just as fast as they had come.

"Won't he tell Dumbledore?" Rhyon couldn't help but question, moving to get off the bed by scooting over to the edge.

"I highly doubt it," Severus shook his head, "House Elves are known for their secrecy." He explained watching as Rhyon stood, once she was off the 'bed' he used his wand to fix his furniture before taking a seat in one of the chairs she had transfigured. Rhyon was wrapping the blanket around her body like a dress making sure it was tucked in place when the House Elf returned with the tray of food, he sat it on the coffee table and left them again.

"Oh, thank Merlin," she practically moaned and leaned forward taking a handful of grapes before sitting down on the couch, popping one in her mouth.

"I didn't realize..." Severus started, looking at her and then back at the food, "I should have realized I mean."

"Hm?"

"Food," Severus laughed.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked him curiously as she leaned forward and took the bowl of grapes on her lap.

Severus lifted a shoulder, watching her with a smile. "You didn't have to leave, by the way."

Rhyon watched his smile, seeing him smile was still a bit strange to her, "I was going to risk heading back to my commons, but I have to wait until 2 because that is when Filch finishes his rounds and he always starts in a different spot." She said with a shrug, "I don't mind leaving though, I understand."

Severus blinked a bit taken aback unsure what to address so he settled on her knowing the time of Filch's rounds. "How do you know the time of his rounds?"

Rhyon chewed on the grape in her mouth, running her fingers through her messy hair before pulling it up in a high ponytail. Then she grabbed her wand and cast a quick charm on her hair to smooth it, "I can't tell you that, _Professor_." She finally answered and glanced back at him, eating another grape, "it'll get me and a few friends some detentions."

Severus pulled a face, a bit put off at her answer. He didn't like the thought of her roaming around the castle late at night plus he knew who her friends were and definitely didn't like the idea of her roaming around with anyone of those three guys. He also hated the fact she felt she couldn't tell him things, how was that going to work out between them? And when he thought that he brought the conversation back to her leaving his bed, "why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Hm?" She kicked her legs out on the couch crossing them at the ankle, after she had grabbed a plate of food and exchanged them for the bowl of grapes.

"Leaving? Why were you going to leave?"

Rhyon seemed stumped by the question, she took a smile bite of the eggs on her plate. "Would you like to eat?"

"I would like you to answer my questions without trying to dodge them," Severus said with a serious look, turning to face her, "Lillian."

Rhyon smiled around the bite she was taking, stretching out and getting more comfortable. She enjoyed the way he called her Lillian, even though he knew she went by Rhyon around the school. "Mm." She closed her eyes chewing the food and he waited for her to talk, sitting quietly. She swallowed then opened her eyes, looking at him, "I just figured it was easier for you.." She shrugged a moment, "you were drunk, Se -." She cleared her throat and he watched as she looked back at him uncertainly, all the fake confidence she had was gone as she drug her fork over the plate sitting restlessly.

"You can call me Severus."

"I know," she answered, a little bit of snap in her voice before she let her fork go and rest against her leg, "You were drunk, and I don't know.. I just figured it was something for the best."

"Leaving me?" He asked quietly, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Rhyon opened her mouth to speak but shut it when their eyes locked and she looked down at the plate, taking a bite of the food so she didn't have to talk. Severus stood up and walked over towards her, making a move to grab the plate from her lap. Rhyon stared in question, watching as he pulled it away. Her face fell when he sat it down on the cushion next to them. "I'm eating that," she started to say but quieted when he grabbed her and sat her on his lap, then he grabbed the plate and handed it back to her.

"You can eat, Lillian," he answered with a small smile, "I wasn't drunk, either." He added as he picked up the fork and offered it to her, "I don't want you to think I regretted anything and I don't want you to sneak out of my chambers at 2 in the morning like you're some whore."

"Are you saying you want me to stay, Professor?" She asked taking the fork and a bite.

"I am saying I want you to stay."

Rhyon cut a piece of the waffle and stabbed it with her fork before offering a bite to Severus, "eat."

Severus' smile was soft, "worried about me?" He teased, wrapping his lips around the fork.

She grinned, "how they knew to pick breakfast and waffles is beyond me."

"You like breakfast?"

"It's my favorite."

Severus watched playing with her food and glanced up at her. She was biting her bottom lip and wore a blush on her cheeks, moving the fork nervously along the top of her plate. "Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not," she jerked her head up to look at him.

Severus quirked a brow, "we're lying to each other now?" She laughed at that not sure the two had a _thing_ at all between them, and cut him off another piece holding it out. He took the fork in his mouth, and pulled the bite off, "you're going to run out of food, eventually Lillian Rhyon Graham and then you'll be all mine." He spoke around the bite.

Rhyon blushed red, smiling with a shake of her head. "I eat when I am stressed, or nervous, or anything honestly."

"I have noticed that," he said with a smirk.

"You have only seen me eat this one time," she said, giving him a playful glare.

Severus licked his lips, giving her an incredulous look, "we have been eating in the same dining hall 7 days a week, 3 meals a day roughly for the past year."

"You mean to tell me, you've been watching me everyday for the last year or so?"

"Of course I do, I watch you a lot Lillian. You are quite captivating." Rhyon shoved the last bite in mouth. "I bet you taste like syrup," Severus whispered with a grin.

Rhyon looked at him, her eyes glancing to his lips when he licked them and then she drug her eyes away clearing her throat. Severus picked up the plate from her lap and leaned them forward to put it on the tray, he ran his hand over her cheek cupping it before pulling her towards him. Their lips met with a kiss, his eyes shutting and his tongue slid over the bottom of her lip as if he were tasting her.

Rhyon felt herself blush further when his tongue slipped over her lip, shivering into his touch she let out a quiet sigh. "And, you do," he whispered against her lips, when he pulled back.

She giggled quietly, pulling back from him completely with a quick glance at the clock, it was 1:00, "I don't want to leave."

"You don't have to," he answered her, "can we go back to bed now?"

"Are you tired?"

"It is 1 in the morning, I typically tend to be sleeping at this time after all."

"So that makes you tired?" She asked uncertainly, looking at him with a quirked brow and tugging a piece of hair with her finger, "you fell asleep y'know after I, uh, finished with...you know..."

"I mean," Severus looked at her curiously, and watched as she nervously bit her lip, "it is 1 in the morning."

"You said that already," she smiled, "you are a man of strict routine?"

"I tend to be."

"Hmm," Rhyon moved to get off of him, but he tightened his arms to keep her in place, "I am getting up so you can go to bed, you said you were tired."

"And, you're not?"

"I am not extremely tired, I'll read."

Severus frowned and loosened his arms letting her stand, he followed suit, "I'll stay up with you as long as I can."

Rhyon adjusted her blanket, and stretched her arms above her head, "I'll take a quick shower then join you in bed?"

"A shower at this time?"

Rhyon laughed and looked around the main room of the chamber, "Severus, I can just go back to the Slytherin Commons, honestly. It's okay."

"Is that a routine?"

"I get tired after uhm... _things_ , and I get tired after showers."

Severus took her by the chin and directed her eyes to look up at him, "is that so Miss Graham?"

"Yes, I like showers. Dim lit, candles and warm."

"You're cute when you try to avoid what I mean," Severus smiled, slipping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Rhyon smirked, tilting her head back to look at him properly, "you're cute when you try to catch me off guard."

"I do catch you off guard often, and I like that."

Severus picked her up pressing his lips to hers, Rhyon slipped her legs around his hips the blanket pulling tight and strained. Severus turned them around walking to the bedroom. He pushed the door open then kicking it closed once they were in. Rhyon was laid on the bed, and Severus jerked the blanket off of her, his mouth hot against hers as he crawled up to join her.

Rhyon felt her body tingle without him even touching her, and she felt a tinge of jealously - _how did he know to do things like that? How is he so good at this.._ The thought of himwith another person made her fingers feel numb.

Severus could feel the change in her attitude. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back to look at her properly.

Rhyon thought about lying before thinking better of it, "maybe the shower," she whispered and before he could stop her she crawled off the bed and away from him all but running to his bathroom, Severus sat up and looked at the door when he heard it lock.

"Ok?" He asked himself quietly getting off the bed, he grabbed his wand and with a few flourishes of it the room was corrected from their earlier (and first triste). _What changed now?_

 **Rhyon** stepped out of the shower and grabbed the black towel that was on the hook, drying before wrapping the oversized towel around her. Oddly enough she felt less relaxed and more anxious than before. Not only had she told him no, but she also ran away from him.

 _What the fuck are you doing?_ She asked herself with a groan, looking in the fogged and streaked mirror.

She washed her face then instinctively reached for her toothbrush, "oh." She muttered when she realized it wasn't there, looking down at the one solo toothbrush in the cup she picked it up with a shrug. Rhyon wet it and put toothpaste on, brushing her teeth.

She had kissed him, quite a bit, it was all the same in her eyes. Rhyon grabbed another towel after rinsing her mouth out and ran it through her long, tangled hair before wrapping her hair up in it and exiting the bathroom.

She was shocked to see him laying in bed, reading a book but kept it from her face as she walked over to her clothing that he had placed on the reading chair and grabbed her panties slipping them up under the towel around her body before she grabbed her tank top.

"Better?" Severus asked, watching her. He looked almost reproachful his eyes nervously looking at her and away. Rhyon looked at the spot next to him then at the door, her hands on her jeans, "I was waiting for you to finish up, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He added when she continued staring at him.

Rhyon dropped the jeans, blushing, "you, uh, you're a sweet guy Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes, setting the book on the side table after she climbed up next to him, "Lillian, I want to ask you something." Rhyon nodded before crawling under the covers and laying her head on the pillow. She glanced towards him, "I want to ask what happened just a bit ago but I feel like you won't answer, so instead I want to ask you if this is okay?"

"If what is?"

Severus almost smiled, once again she was good at avoiding questions it was something he could tell she had been doing for a long time and it was something she must have been great at. In any other social setting she would get away with it, but Severus noticed all those things about her because he noticed _everything_ about her. She liked to hide herself, only letting certain parts be revealed. "Us, is _this_ okay?"

Rhyon looked over him, pulling the cover up to tuck herself into the warm bed, "that's not why I 'ran away'."

"Why?"

Rhyon blushed, laying back, "you're older."

"I thought you ju-"

She turned to face him, pressing her finger to his lips, "you've been with more people."

That seemed to stump Severus. "I...?"

Rhyon shrugged a shoulder, "I mean, I know I shouldn't be jealous. I get that. But, the things you do.." She blushed, clearing her throat, "you're so experienced, I mean I just... I'm not."

"I wouldn't say I'm... _experienced_. That's not a fair statement, Lillian."

"I don't mean it bad, it's nice. It was nice earlier, too, you didn't expect all those things and make me feel awkward when I told you no." She blushed, "you have no idea what it feels like to have 15 and 16 year old boys fumbling around your body, not even taking your shirt off before they're done because you push them away after 10 minutes of awkward...'dry humping' is what they call it." She spoke candidly while she stared up at the ceiling. Severus pulled a not very concealed face of distaste. He didn't like the idea of her with another person at all, he didn't like to think about any of that. "It's nice knowing you're confident, it's just the thought of how you came to be.."

"I get it," Severus nodded and leaned forward slightly, tugging the towel down from her hair before letting the wet strands fall against the pillow as he laid the towel over the headboard, "I don't much enjoy the idea of someone 'fumbling around your body' as you put it."

Rhyon chuckled and closed her eyes at the feeling on him running his fingers through her long, dark locks, "Severus can we just be us in here?"

"Of course."

"I want to be able to tell you things and not worry about if I'm going to end up with a week's worth of detention."

"I am just Severus when I am with you." He promised slipping his arm around her waist to pull her against his bare chest as he laid back.

"Good night, just Severus." She whispered tilting her head to kiss his cheek.

"Good night, Lillian."

* * *

 **Severus** **woke** to the sound of a whimper, something he had been hearing in his dreams for a little bit but this whimper was much louder, he blinked back the sleep shying away from the sunlight that was filtering through his drapes. That alerted him he had slept in later than he had in a long time, but he had also been up until at least 2 in the morning.

When he shied away, he turned into Rhyon taking a deep breath of her cool hair when he realized then that was where the whimper was coming from. Severus opened his eyes properly he saw her face was contorted into a look of pain, her hands were clenched in fist and her eyes were moving behind her lids. Severus looked down at her uncertainly, not quite sure what to say or do. He watched as her mouth opened in a groan of pain that he was scared was going to turn into a scream.

"Lillian," he said softly placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a shake.

Rhyon jumped, her eyes opening wide as she jolted straight up searching around in shock her hand reached out to the left where her wand was usually kept in her normal rooms and came smacking against Severus' chest which scared her more than not having a wand in reach, "ah!" She yelped jumping back from him, across the bed.

"Focus, Lillian," Severus was saying, "you're in my room, it's okay."

Rhyon blinked and looked from him to the bed and around the chambers seeing the rather dark and not very cozy room of his. "Sorry," she muttered placing her hand on his chest as if to soothe it, "I am so sorry."

"It's fine, honestly." He shook his head, closing his hand over hers, "you're okay."

Rhyon let out a shaky breath and reached around him to grab her wand, "my hair is an absolute mess." She chuckled, "I should have brushed it before I laid down."

"It's cute," Severus smiled patting the big hair, Rhyon cast a silent charm and her hair was normal - tamed, and wavy. Then she sat the wand down on the bed next to her, glancing at the clock as she crawled under the warm covers again, "it is almost noon."

"It is," Severus nodded, "I can't believe we almost slept for 10 hours."

Rhyon shook her head, "I haven't slept more than 4 hours in a long time, Severus."

He felt a course of nerves run through him when she said his name, smiling to himself, "I am glad you slept then." Rhyon was stretching out under the blankets, making an obvious move to not get out of the bed, "going to stay here all day, Miss Graham?"

She laughed, a real laugh her head tossing back, with a smile flashing across her features, "I'll get up in a minute Professor Snape."

Severus laughed quietly leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead before he excused himself to the bathroom. Rhyon burrowed under the covers, glancing around his room, she was peaking around the glum decor. The room was not only cold but it almost felt lifeless and now that she had a proper chance to look at the space she kinda hated it.

The decor was limited and all that was there were things like a bear rug on the floor in front of the reading chair, a lamp on a small dinky table, one bedside table that was on the side Severus had slept on, the windows were dirty and the drapes covered them almost completely. They were a dark green color but years of being ignored lead them to be greenish gray and faded.

Rhyon got up, and grabbed her wand looking at the drapes better. She frowned and with a flick off her wrist the drapes disappeared she would have guessed light would be flooding in if the windows were cleaned. So she did just that, flicking her wand again with a silent cleaning charm and the windows were spotless within seconds.

"Severus," she called glancing at the bathroom door, "Severus?"

"I didn't run away," he answered after a moment the door was opened and he looked out, glancing at her, "why?" Rhyon found that question particularly hilarious and ended up clutching her side trying to stop her giggles as she looked at him, Severus smiled despite himself, "what are you doing?" Rhyon took a deep, calming breath as he walked back into the bathroom spitting out his toothpaste, "also did you use my toothbrush last night, it was wet?"

"It was still wet?" She asked uncertainly but nodded, "yeah I did. And, what is your favorite color?"

"What?"

"I was going to make you new drapes, yours were disgusting." She explained slipping an arm around his waist as he exited the bathroom and pushed her side right up against his as they walked, "and I cleaned your windows," she added with a grin looking up at him.

"I don't have a favorite color." Severus shrugged, his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. Rhyon gave him an eye roll before giving her wand a flourish and drapes of a dark gray color with a silver trim appeared one side pulled open on each, leaving the window half opened. "Do you feel better?"

"Almost," she smiled and reached up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I could decorate your room Severus," she said when she pulled back, unraveling herself from his arms. She almost danced over to the chair that held her other clothing. "I mean, you have your whole dark and brooding thing down - I understand." She teased, picking up her jeans and stepping into them.

Severus stood, leaning against the bed frame as he watched her, "do I have a thing?"

"I guess," Rhyon snickered, "I get to hear about it often."

"What?"

"Girls talk about it a lot. You're all dark and mysterious, they just want to heal you. Ease your frown." Rhyon spoke softly but Severus caught the dark look she wore.

"Is that so?"

Rhyon pulled her tank top off, picking up her bra and turning to face him, "you don't hear the whispers?"

Severus lifted a shoulder, licking his lips as he watched her fastening her bra before pulling her tank top back on almost forgetting himself and frowning when she covered herself up. "I hear plenty of rumors. But none that are good things about me."

"That's is ridiculous, honestly, because there are loads."

"Loads?"

Rhyon chuckled and rolled her shoulder, "there are though, Severus. It is quite annoying."

"Would you prefer I wasn't dark and mysterious?"

"I don't think that would stop them from admiring you, Professor."

Severus smiled, "why do you admire me, Lillian?"

Rhyon smiled at him, stepping into her flats before picking up her wand and putting it in the back pocket of her jeans, "I admire you because you're dark and mysterious, obviously." Severus laughed, and opened his closet to pull out his school robes, "Severus you know you don't have to be that way, with me, right?"

He blinked, almost shocked at what she said. She was above her years when she talked, it always shocked him but maybe over all that is what attracted him to this forbidden love, "what do you mean?"

"You're not damaged, you don't need to be put together. You're just you, Severus, that's what I like about you."

Severus pulled his school robes on properly, and picked up his wand putting it inside his robes pocket. "Thank you, Lillian," Rhyon watched him, hovering by the door, "are we supposed to exit together, or..?"

Rhyon lifted a shoulder, "I don't know, I've never snuck out of a room before."

Severus smiled, "I think we can leave together, no need to sneak."

"Well," Rhyon stepped out of the bedroom into the commons, seeing the area was already picked up and put back together as she headed towards the exit doors, "we have a slight reason." She stopped and picked up her book bag, "I almost forgot I brought this with me."

"How could you, you did come in for a question on the theory of Witche's Brew, after all." Severus teased with a smirk holding the door to his chambers open that lead to the hallway. Rhyon smiled, shouldering the bag and walked out.

"I'll have to come in and have an actual conversation about that," she said as they walked, "I am interested."

Severus gave her a smile, as they walked, "are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Rhyon and Severus shared a look before the sound of approaching students alerted them to their approach, she glanced over to see Draco and Blaise walking down the hall towards the Great Hall, "Lily Bell!" Blaise said excitedly, running ahead of Draco and taking her bag from her, "I'll carry this, I know you have way too many books for your small self."

Rhyon laughed rolling her eyes, "I'll let you carry the bag because my back hurts."

Draco smiled as he caught up slipping his arm around her shoulders, "where were you this morning, Graham?"

"Studying, I pulled an all nighter in the library."

"Maybe you should drop a few classes?"

"As if," she shook her head her face falling slightly as they walked.

Draco paused a moment, "I'm sorry you know I was only teasing right?" Rhyon gave a nod, ignoring his apology other than that. "Anyway, you have plans for this evening?"

"Why?" She asked, doing a mental inventory over the class work she did _actually_ have to do.

"Well, after lunch we were going to have a small game of Quidditch," Blaise started, "and you promised that you would play this weekend!"

"Ron needs actual help not a game."

"That is actual help."

Rhyon smiled a rather forced smile, "of course I'll play." She answered, "how many people are playing?" She added as an after thought seeing the doors to the Great Hall approaching and knowing this would be the last time she saw Severus until dinner.

"Oh, well... Weasle, Weaslette and Potter for sure."

Rhyon rolled her eyes, "implying you don't find the girl attractive, B? Ok."

Blaise blushed, looking away, "piss off, Rhy." He muttered as he stalked in front of them jerking the doors opened. Draco laughed and dropped his arm, catching up with Blaise.

"Oops?" Rhyon said with a laugh, glancing at Severus who looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Your back hurts?"

"Yes," she answered, the two had slowed considerably not wanting to reach those doors.

"Are you good at Quidditch?"

"I am quite amazing on a broom."

"Why didn't you join the team?"

Rhyon waved her hand, "Dad's orders."

Severus pulled the doors opened glancing at her again with a playful look in his eyes, "next time wear a shirt, Lily Bell, it was quite hard to control myself to not strangle the two boys for looking at you the way they were."

Rhyon laughed, and she turned with a smile as she walked away, "have a good day Professor."

" **You're going dow** n, Graham!" Blaise yelled from across the pitch, zooming straight at her. Rhyon yelled and took off flying as fast as she could, the 2 hour game had ended a few minutes ago and Rhyon had the idea to scoop up a handful of mud from the ground, fly over to Blaise and Draco and throw it at them.

Draco who had seen it coming ducked, Blaise got the full blast. It only served him right, he had spent most of the game yelling warnings at Rhyon and Harry when the two started the mud slinging.

Rhyon was descending as Blaise was urging his broom faster, and she jumped down to the ground running outside of the pitch before looking at him with a smirk, "Ha! How about you hop off that broom, Blaise."

Blaise pulled up short so as not to collide with the invisible barrier at the edge of the pitch, glaring at the other. Rhyon laughed bending to scoop up another handful of mud, the others approaching them now on their feet.

"Don't you dare, Graham."

Rhyon's smile grew and she chucked the mud at him despite his warning, then she took off sprinting at the sound of his enraged scream. "I think he is actually mad," Ginny laughed as they followed after the two.

"I think you might be right, Weasley," Draco answered, smiling to himself watching the two.

Harry laughed, "she's a bit of a menace."

Draco chuckled and winced as the four of them approached, Blaise finally having caught up and pushed her. She slipped in the mud landing on her back before she grabbed him and pushed him into the mud. Ron was busy cheering Rhyon on, his fist pumping and Harry was laughing as he watched Blaise practically cry, "this is a cashmere shirt, Rhyon!"

"Oh heavens no, a cashmere shirt?" Rhyon teased him and wiped her muddy hands against his shirt, "Blaise I can only make it look better at this point."

"You little bi-!" Blaise sneered roughly pushed her, Rhyon yelled as she fell back into the mud laughing when she saw a handful of mud making it's way towards her face.

" _Enough_!" A voice cut through the laughter, and the four bystanders turned their eyes to see Severus standing at the school entrance.

Rhyon didn't even look up, and Blaise was frozen in place glaring down at her. "I'll get you back," he growled under his breath as he glowered at her. Rhyon was too busy laughing to even care.

Severus was closing the small distance quickly, "we weren't doing anything!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands up in defense shying away from Severus' glare.

Draco reached forward pulling Blaise up, and Harry bent down helping the muddy Rhyon off the ground, "were you two fighting?" Severus asked standing tall as he looked down at Blaise, who was still angrily glaring.

"Bloody right we were," Blaise snapped.

"Language, Zambini." Severus scolded, "five points from Slytherin for the language."

"We weren't fighting!" Rhyon exclaimed, "art," she suggested with playful smile on her face finally looking at Severus.

Severus quirked a brow, wanting to smile but not able to. Something else he completely loved about her, her sense of humor and wit. "Art, Miss Graham?"

"Art, Professor Snape."

"What kind of art is this?"

Rhyon chuckled, and glanced at the still mad Blaise, "uh.. Interpretive, of course."

Draco burst out a laugh, shaking his head. "Rhy, stop."

Rhyon looked over her shoulder as if realizing they were still there, and a small blush crept up over her face - she had forgotten them and got lost up in the conversation, "so, you're telling me, this was not a fight at all? Not lying to me are you Miss Graham?"

"I would never," Rhyon covered her mouth mockingly, "especially to avoid a set of detentions or point deduction. It was interpretive dance, telling some story about anger and happiness, it really just depends on how you look at it."

"I see," Severus started, his eyes light as they looked at each other again, "get inside and cleaned up, I expect to see you all at dinner on time and no more fighting."

Blaise grunted and started stomping off, Rhyon caught his wrist, "see, best of friends," she added slipping under his arm as he walked, "knock it off Blaise."

"Piss off Rhyon."

Severus followed the 6 inside, watching as Rhyon and Blaise headed off to the dungeons and Draco over to the Slytherin table. He thought this was odd, because for the last month almost they ate dinner with the Gryffindors. But, perhaps Draco didn't want to go over there alone. Severus took his seat at the head table, "where were they Severus?"

"Playing outside, Miss Graham and Mister Zambini were having a mud fight that they claimed to be interpretive art." Severus chuckled, but fell short when Dumbledore looked at him with a raised brow.

"We don't tolerate fighting, here, Severus."

"I know, it wasn't a real fight. A mud fight," Severus started, cursing himself for his slip in demeanor it was easy to forget himself when he was near her, or thought about her for that matter.

Dumbledore looked at him again, before starting to eat. Severus sat back in his chair, picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip, his eyes scanning over the other noisy students as he picked up his fork, thoughts about how he would have to do better were all he could focus on.

 **Five** **minutes** **later** Rhyon and Blaise entered the Great Hall together, the two smiling as they walked. She paused at the head of the Gryffindor table looking over at Draco who was having a conversation with a few other Slytherins, Severus watched as Blaise stood looking between the two seeming torn.

Rhyon said something and gave a nod towards the table, before she hurried down the Gryffindor table and took a seat. She was wearing a new outfit, a dark gray skirt with her Slytherin pullover, over top and her hair was in long, bouncy curls.

Severus only took his eyes off of her when he saw Draco and Blaise joining her. "Is it troublesome that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins are mingling?" McGonagall asked from the other side of Dumbledore looking over at the two.

Severus looked up taking a bite, "what are you implying, Minerva, that all Slytherins are bad?"

"Hardly, Severus, but we both know that the Malfoy family isn't quite a clean group."

Severus was about to answer when Dumbledore spoke, "I don't think we have to worry, I do think Miss Graham is helping both of the groups in more ways than we can understand right now. The way Harry talks about her, is like... I think he finally has something to believe in." Dumbledore spoke quietly, "we need him to have something to believe in, we have almost lost him more than once."

Severus cleared his throat, "I think they are just breaking the barriers that have been set up some time ago."

Minerva frowned slightly, "I don't think it is smart to encourage the boy to fall in love."

Dumbledore looked over at the table, "I don't know if it is the type of love you think it is, he just sees himself in her. The two have suffered greatly and that is a bond we can't begin to understand."

"Suffered greatly?" Severus asked, appearing nonchalantly as he turned to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wore a sad looked as he looked between both of the Professors, "Rhyon Graham's father isn't someone too loving or caring and Harry can relate to that."

Severus nodded, sitting back int his chair and taking another bite his thoughts drifting to her once again.

"She is good at hiding at," he heard Minerva say softly before the topic was dropped, Severus just nodding in agreement.

* * *

" **We** **need** **to** get going!" Harry hissed looking away from the chiming clock, "it's two."

Rhyon nodded and closed up her book, "I got practically everything done and got ahead on a few subjects."

"I would hope so, Rhy," Harry said as he picked up his own bag and pulled out the map. "We've been down here since 7:00."

Rhyon smiled, "I am glad you find your friends as annoying as I do, sometimes, and we can have these moments."

Harry smiled silently and pulled out his cloak pulling it over himself, offering it to her as well. Rhyon ducked under the extended cloak and glanced at the map, "alright Filch is gone, let's go." She whispered and the two walked on quietly, to the staircase where they shared a brief hug.

"Be careful, Snape is heading down the dungeon corridor." Harry added before she ducked out.

Rhyon crept along the dark hallway, uncertain why Severus would be walking along the corridor. She just hoped she wouldn't get in trouble by him when he caught her, because from the way he was walking there were no hiding, she didn't want or expect special treatment just from their one night but she couldn't deny that she was kinda hoping he would turn the other cheek. Rhyon peeked around the corner, seeing him walking straight towards her. He was out of his robes, in just a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt his hair pulled back in a short pony tail. She blushed as she looked at him, unable to beat down the rather lewd thoughts she was having about the other and herself.

 _If only those others saw him out of robes_ , she couldn't help but think almost gloatingly as she looked at him curious which way he was going and hoping she wouldn't be caught. Severus turned, the light from his wand washing over her and he stopped short, "Lillian?" He said in shock.

"Uh," Rhyon looked at him and offered a small smile, "Severus."

"What are you doing?"

Rhyon tugged on her bag, "finishing up classwork that I didn't get to do yesterday, ya know." She looked at him after a moment, "what are you doing?"

Severus took a step back, "I couldn't sleep I was taking a stroll."

"At 2 in the morning, on the dot?" She asked with a small smirk, "is that so?"

"Yes, a stroll at 2 in the morning."

Rhyon stared at him, not wanting to let him go just yet, "want some company?"

Severus looked at her closely and then back down the hallway, he was scared to tell her he didn't want to get caught by Filch or the paintings because how could he explain this? "This is far enough for me," he told her after a moment.

Rhyon cleared her throat and gave a nod, "I'll just go, sorry Professor." She whispered feeling embarrassed and took a timid step around him.

"Would you, uh, walk me to my room?" He asked, looking at her. He didn't want her to go, that wasn't his intention he just didn't want to risk strolling about the castle with her.

Rhyon smiled, nodding, and took a bigger step as Severus turned to walk with her, noxing his wand. They approached his door and he said the password, "Obsidian," his door unlocked letting the two in.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked quietly, once the door was shut behind her and slipped her bag off with a small groan.

"You shouldn't carry that many books, ya know?"

Rhyon chuckled, "I don't really have a choice, I have a lot of courses."

"I heard about that, how many are you taking?"

"8," she answered and walked over to the fireplace, wrapping her arms around herself as she stood in front of the warm fire.

Severus took a seat in the chair, watching her, "how come you are taking so many classes?"

"Well," Rhyon pulled a hand through her hair nervously, "I, uh, it's just what was decided, in order for me to take the courses I wanted I had to take the courses he wanted."

"Which courses did you want to take?"

"Alchemy and Ghoul Studies."

"And who is _he_?"

Rhyon looked up, away from the fire, her face sad as she looked up at him and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about those things."

"What things?"

"Severus, please," she whispered, holding herself tighter and turned nervously.

Severus let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I won't bring it up."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked, changing the subject.

Severus smiled to himself, she was a mystery, "I was thinking about you." This was not the answer Rhyon was expecting, she looked at him over her shoulder and blinked slowly almost shyly. "About how much I adore you, and want nothing more than to be with you all the time." He continued, answering her unasked question, "I want to know everything about you Lillian, everything." Rhyon narrowed her eyes, her shyness leaving as she turned to face him she knew he was hinting at the previous topic, "I won't ever judge you for anything you say to me, or do with me or are with me... Do you realize that?"

"It's 2 in the morning, Severus, should you be asleep?"

"Should you be asleep?"

Rhyon groaned, frustrated, "stop doing that, that's my thing."

Severus chuckled and leaned back in his chair, his leg crossed over the other, "tell me what you're thinking, please?"

"I'm thinking about how absolutely attractive you look in jeans and t-shirt." She admitted, "and how a glass of wine would be nice," she paused and her face lit up, "oh, and how much I hate the decor of your place."

Severus' laugh was quiet and short, his eyes smiling as he looked her over, "you can change it if you'd like sometime." Rhyon smiled as she sat on the edge of the fireplace, liking the way he said sometime. "I have wine, as well, if you'd like?"

"What are you thinking about, Severus?"

"About how much you hate the decor of my place," he started, "and a few questions I want to ask you but I don't want you to be scared of me, or scared to answer and how I'm jealous the fire is getting to warm you and I'm not."

Rhyon stretched her legs out, the skirt she wore was only at her knee and now that she was stretching her legs out it rose up to her mid thigh, Rhyon knew he was going back to the previous topic and she chewed on the inside of her lip as she thought it over, "ask me, I'll answer."

"Who were you talking about?"

"My father."

"What things were you talking about?"

Rhyon looked down at her shoes, bending over to unbuckle the strap of the heels, "the way he treats me," she said softly without looking at Severus. She slipped her left heel off, then worked on the right, "he likes to hit me when I'm bad, and control me all the time." She answered, slipping her other heel off.

Severus swallowed roughly, wishing he hadn't asked. Rhyon looked up at him seeming to be waiting for the next question. "Why?"

"Why does he? Because he's a piece of shit and doesn't know how to control his temper. Why do I.. let him? Stay? Deal with it?" She asked and sat up straight pulling the pullover over her head, "I don't deal with it, I tend to make it worse with my attitude and mouth. Where else am I going to go? I'm only 16, Severus, I have to wait another year. And I don't let him - he just does it. Sometimes when I am asleep I wake up to it, sometimes he just catches me off guard." She cleared her throat, "it's been different since I started standing up for myself, it's mostly verbal abuse now or when I really mess up he'll hit me across the face."

Severus looked away, he was angry. He was hurt for her, she didn't deserve that. No child did, honestly, but especially her. She was perfect. "Is that why you and Potter are so close?"

Rhyon lifted a shoulder, a bit thrown off by that question, "I didn't realize he had been through something similar? We don't talk all that much," she answered, "and when we do it is always about school, classes and courses. We just have a bond, I guess. We're close."

"What about the other two, Draco and Blaise?"

Rhyon chuckled, "are you jealous Severus?"

"I am curious."

"Draco is a good guy, and an ever better friend. I suppose I should say, he is my type but not exactly, I wouldn't think twice about being with him. Blaise is not my type at all though the boy is completely obsessed with me." Rhyon folded her pullover and sat it next to her on the fireplace before she started unbuttoning her blouse starting at the top.

"What do you mean Draco is your type?"

Rhyon chuckled, looking at Severus properly as her fingers moved along her buttons, "he's attractive, he's fit, he's got a great sense of humor and a nice voice, he's strong, reliable, independent, honest." She shrugged as the blouse exposed her body, "he's everything I like."

"What makes him not exactly your type?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She asked before pulling an arm out of the blouse, "he's not old enough I like... _you_ , Severus and not just for your dashing looks and dry humor."

"My age?"

"Were you insecure about that?" She pulled both arms out, putting the blouse down over the pullover.

"I mean," Severus started and cleared his throat, "I wasn't insecure about it, as much as I was - ya know... it is a question I had, yes."

"Severus and all the questions," Rhyon said softly, "when is it my turn?"

"You can ask me anything you want, I've told you that numerous times."

Rhyon nodded and untucked her cami, pulling it over head so all that was left concealing her top was her bra. "Who was she?"

"What?"

"Who was she?" Rhyon asked again, looking at him properly.

"You mean who I've been with before?"

"No, who do you spend so much time trying to forget?"

Severus wasn't sure how to answer this, he hadn't expected this question either. Of all the questions she could have asked, of all the things she could have picked up on... It was this? "Her name was Lily Evans, she was Harry's mother." Rhyon sat quietly listening, "I fell in love with her when I was young, and she with me until someone funnier, fitter, better came along and was interested in her too." He answered her softly, "I thought my life was over, and that is honestly something you never forget? But, I'm older now, I know she and I wouldn't have worked, but sometimes what if still creeps up in my mind."

"Why wouldn't you have worked?"

"We were different, she was a good person. A great person. Always saw the absolute best in everyone, without a doubt. She also was very driven in school." Severus smiled softly, "kind of like you, though she didn't take on as much as you do and she had almost zero talents or hobbies outside of her boyfriend and those are things that you don't grow out of. She liked to be in groups, she liked having expensive things, she liked guys flocking around her but we didn't laugh at the same jokes and we didn't like the same things." Severus shrugged, sadly, "we were different, but too different. Things would have grown stale, we would have grown apart."

"Have you ever tried to get to know Harry?"

"No, it was too much to ask of me - so I had thought, at the time." Severus shrugged, "I watch him from afar though, I see."

"He's not like her," Rhyon said softly, "he's absolute trash at school, but he does try hard and he has loads of talents and hobbies, and I've never seen him grow obsessed with anyone or anything nor have I heard about it in the past." Rhyon continued, "he doesn't like groups or people staring at him, he has no taste for expensive things I mean he thinks Draco is a spoilt prat and he's right. His humor could improve but it isn't too bad either." She shrugged, "I don't know what James Potter was like all that much, of course, but Harry isn't like his mother too much."

Severus shook his head, "not like his dad either."

"I'll tell you Severus, growing up scared if you're going to be able to eat or scared of being hit... It changes a person."

"I'm sorry you know that, Lillian." Severus answered sadly, and looked up to see her standing.

"What else do you want to ask?"

Severus tilted his head watching her closely, "why do you hate the way I have the place decorated so much?"

Rhyon chuckled, as she stood up fully giving her arms a small stretch. "I don't hate the decorations, I hate the fact you feel like this is all you deserve." She was moving across the room towards him, walking slowly as she looked around, "it feels dead in here," she admitted and turned her eyes to his as she approached him her fingers tapping the waistband of her skirt before it pulled at the side zipper stopping in front of him, "and you're alive Severus, so very alive."

Severus blinked at her, watching closely and she looked down at him before pressing her hand against his shoulder and pushing him back into the chair her legs sliding up into the chair and she straddled his legs. He sat still, tilting his head back as she moved into place, her bottom sitting on his lap, her hands moved through his hair and pulling it out of it's short ponytail.

Severus actually felt nervous and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this type of nervous. This level of nerves that seemed to be taking over his body, he closed his eyes when he felt her lips on his cheek and he relaxed into the seat, into her touches. Her hands were moving softly over his face, down his neck, across his shoulders, and down his arms taking his wrist she lifted his arms to press his hands to her body.

Severus' fingers splayed out and across her back as if he was holding onto for the life she said he had. The moment she pressed his hands to her body he relaxed, it was all he had needed all day. To feel her, to be near her, to have her. He was back, he came rushing in like a breath.

He trailed his hands up her back, his right hand wrapping around her neck and directing her down to his lips, they moved hard against each other. His lips pressed to hers in a heated kiss, his mouth opening against hers tasting the hot breath she pushed out before his tongue slipped out and licked her bottom lip, she gasped again her hands pulling too hard in his hair almost made him wince, doing his best to remind himself she was just inexperienced and that wouldn't help the situation, to scold her. Severus pulled back slightly, "Lillian," he whispered as his left hand moved down her body and over the curve of her hip before following the curve of her butt and he cupped the curve with a small squeeze.

Rhyon shivered, loosening her hold on his hair and flashed her eyes open her bright blue eyes meeting his dark eyes curiously, she felt her blush growing as she tilted her head back. Severus watched her focusing on him and gave her a serious look, "this is what you want?" He whispered quietly, he wanted to make sure. He wanted to make absolutely sure.

Rhyon nodded as she swallowed, pulling her bottom with her teeth giving it a soft bite. He couldn't help but think about her running away just this morning, or last night the two not quite doing everything he, for one, would have liked before she pulled away. He didn't want to push her, but he didn't want to make himself stop either.

"Yes," she finally answered, her eyes searching his and her hands cupped his cheek.

Severus gave a small nod, and kissed her softly feeling her body push up against him. He gripped her ass with both hands before trailing his hands down her thighs, then his right moved under her skirt and his fingers brushed against her panties. Rhyon jumped slightly, her body growing hot as she stayed pressed against him. He moved his right up more and trailed his long, middle finger up and against her panties.

Rhyon squirmed, jumping again and Severus smiled at the way she whimpered even though he knew it was from embarrassment, something he would have to change. Rhyon stayed still, and when Severus peeked at her, he saw her staring straight ahead her face seemed to be pulled in calculation, he cleared his throat as if he demanded her attention but Rhyon didn't look down she stayed still biting her bottom lip.

Severus furrowed his brow, shifting as he scooted closer to the edge of the chair shifting her as well. She started at that and her hands gripped his shoulders looking down at him curiously, "what?"

"Hello," he whispered standing, keeping her body pressed to his and carrying her with him as he walked her to the bedroom, "you deserve a bed and not a chair."

Rhyon looked after him, then back to him when she heard the door open, "I'm nervous." She admitted and Severus was happy to see she was still being honest with him.

"I know," Severus smiled, "I can feel it." She leaned sitting her on the bed, him standing over her once she seated on the edge, "know what that means?"

Rhyon shook her head, looking up at him, "what?"

Severus trailed a fingers down the side of her face, and bent down pressing his lips to her ear, "that means I get to spend some time relaxing you."

"O-oh?"

Severus dropped to his knees before her, pulling his hands through her dark auburn hair then gave her a soft push on her shoulder, "lay back," he whispered and watched as she did quickly. Severus moved slowly, his hands sliding up her thighs before gripping the bottom of her skirt and giving it a small tug, sliding it down her legs and off. Then he wrapped his hands around the back of her knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed laying her legs over his shoulders.

"T-this isn't relaxing," she whispered and Severus looked up to see her hands gripping each other over her stomach, her legs quivered.

"Tell me to stop at anytime," he whispered up at her and pressed his lips to her inner thigh of her left leg, his right hand pressed against panties she wore sliding against the silky material before he pushed her legs apart and lent forward, kissing her over the silky panties.

Rhyon gasped and he watched her bring her hand to her mouth, as if covering it. Severus couldn't help but chuckle, his tongue sliding out against the panties, licking up and then back down them. With his right thumb pressed to the panties and sliding them to the side, his right palm pressing flat against her pelvis.

Severus trailed his tongue along the side of her opening, Rhyon gasped audibly and he slid his tongue up her opening before he closed his mouth against her clit giving it a small suck. He was surprised to see it was swollen already almost like it was just waiting for him, he kissed the bud giving it a suck and lick and Rhyon squirmed against the bed gasping when his tongue trailed down the opening of her pussy, and between it to taste her.

She arched her back against the bed, one of her legs fell from his shoulder and he pressed his thumb over her clit with a small circular motion, "o-oh." He heard her murmur and looked up at her, his tongue flat against her and pulling up as he pulled back.

Rhyon was looking up at the ceiling, with a flushed face and an open mouth as his thumb moved in the slow circular motion, he watched her captivated at the way her hands were gripping her chest over her bra. Captivated at the way she was ground her hips down against his thumb, his palm pressed harder against her pelvis and his thumb moved down from her clit to slide into her opening, he pushed his thumb into her tight, wet velvety folds and looked down seeming shocked at that, then she blushed brightly when their eyes met.

She jerked her head away, looking to the side as her body flushed and Severus raised up off the ground his thumb moving in and out of her slowly as he moved. "You're stunning," he whispered as he leaned over her, Rhyon looked at him with a small giggle and he pressed his lips to hers with a small kiss. "Touch me?"

She pressed shaking hands to his chest, over his shirt and she slipped them down as far as she could his body disappointed she couldn't reach the edge of the shirt and touch his body. Severus pulled his thumb out of her and allowed her to sit up as he stuck it in his mouth enjoying the way her eyes widened as she watched him, she finally gripped the edge of his shirt and tugged it up before her fingers moved against his skin sliding over the soft skin slowly and feeling him as he stood before her.

She couldn't tell if he seemed nervous or was just enjoying her touches, she swallowed roughly and moved her hands out to wrap around his hips and give them a small squeeze before sliding her fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, "I just never imagined you in a pair of jeans." Severus smiled at her giggle and took a step forward until his knees hit the bed. She unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them apart giving them a small push so he would take them off. Severus bent to push them down then stepped out of them, the bed dipped beneath his leg when he pressed down on it crawling up and over her.

He tangled his right hand through her long hair and pulled her to him for a kiss, taking her lips in his own roughly and his left hand pushed her panties down. She lifted her hips so he could slide them down her bottom and pressed herself up against him, biting his bottom lip lightly. Severus gave a playful growl at the feeling of her teeth, liking it far too much and he grabbed her up by the hips as he pushed her up the bed.

"Severus," she breathed out when he sat her back down, her legs sliding open. "Please?"

Severus almost passed out, he looked down at her seeing her begging for him her legs open so wantonly, he slid down between her legs and grabbed his wand whispering a protection charm before he pushed himself against her slicked opening and teased her. Rhyon looked at him carefully, biting her bottom lip when he pushed her legs flat with a strong hold, "say it again."

"Please?" She whispered, their eyes locked and he pushed right in without any other warning. "Ah," she yelped quite loudly and Severus looked down alarmed, seeing tears sprang to her eyes.

"What?" He asked, loosening his hold and looking at her with concern as she raised a hand to wipe a tear away. Rhyon blushed deeply and looked down between them, her face red and body quivering, "are you a virgin?"

Rhyon took a deep breath, "I was, until about two seconds ago." She answered giving a small smile the pain having subsided now.

Severus did not see the humor in that, at all, he narrowed his eyes, "you should have told me!"

"You could have asked."

"I," Severus came up short at that, and started to pull out suddenly feeling not so in the mood, but Rhyon wrapped both legs around his waist and kept him in. "Lillian, please."

"Severus, I don't imagine first times typically end this way." She gave him a look, almost pleading. "I would like for this to be a thing," she whispered, "please."

Severus flushed lightly, looking down at her, "I should have asked, I am sorry."

"Stop, really." She groaned, "you're honestly ruining the mood."

"I think your yelp of pain ruined the mood, Lillian." Severus said, clearly done for the time being.

Rhyon sighed and dropped her legs so Severus could pull out, her face falling as he pulled away. Severus did just that, he pulled out slowly, watching her wince a moment before she rolled over on the bed and moved to get up, Severus sat back and watched as she walked away from him to the bathroom.

He stood up once the door was closed and picked up his clothing, changing into a hair of sleeping pants before dimming the lights and waving his wand to remake the bed. He was getting under the covers when she walked out, her bra now off and she lay it on the chair, "you can wear one of my shirts, if you'd like Lillian."

"Oh, I'm good," she spoke and looked a bit more confident than she had five minutes ago, and she hurried across the cold room and crawled under the covers of his bed, pressing herself up against him. "Mm, I'm glad you're warm."

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect," she said with a small yawn, and laid her cheek against his chest, her hand tracing his side as he held her close to him.

Severus looked down uncertainly, but dropped it when he saw her eyes starting to close. He lay back quietly watching her as she dozed off, _how could you think that? Just because she made a few comments about guys and herself_. Severus scolded himself quietly, how could he have been so careless to just assume that she had, had sex before? How could he have done that to her? She was just so beautiful, so well versed in so many things he had just thought she had at least tried it once or twice. But, to a 16 year old kissing and messing around was quite a push especially in a school like this. He had been inconsiderate and naïve and he had treated her quite unfair.

Severus sighed, frowning at himself and vowing to take everything at a much different slower pace not even realizing he was wanting there to be an everything but he did. He wanted more.

So. Much. More.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, like I said this isn't a real story type fic as much as it will just be a bunch of one shots I've been working on with this OC. So I'll update every now and then with stories and dabbles and stuff when I get around to it and think up things.

Review and enjoy!

~Kiz


	2. Spooky Severus

**A/N:** This is a really fluffy chapter, to be honest, and it lets you see into their relationship and understand who they are together.

 **Warnings:** SS/OC (36/16) romance. Underage sex. Book 6, what book 6?

Not _sooo_ A/U, more U/A. I don't own Harry Potter if I did Severus would wear tight fitting jeans and white shirts. All the time.

* * *

" **Miss** **Graham** ," his voice started off soft, from somewhere behind her and wrapped around her in a tight hold keeping her still. "Staring isn't very polite." Rhyon shuddered at the words, feeling a hand slide down her stomach before tracing back up and sliding over her breast, then she felt his lips pressed to her neck with a small bite. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, "do you need to be reminded of manners?"

Rhyon groaned softly, her hands gripping at her skirt as she stood still while his other hand joined in unbuttoning the top she wore before sliding against her flesh.

"Cat got your tongue?"

" _Rhyon_!" Rhyon jumped when she felt a rather hard poke in her side and blinked looking around to see Harry sitting next to her, " _wake up!_ " He chided in a hushed tone, poking her again.

She glanced around the room, seeing the other students working with a partner to write a list of some sort and looked back at Harry seeing between them was a list of spells. "Uh…?"

"It's fine just wake up you're going to get us in trouble."

Rhyon gave a bored nod and leaned forward looking over the list as she saw the set of black robes from her peripheral, "are we boring you today, Miss Graham?"

Rhyon flushed bright red when he spoke her name. Shuddering, she forced herself to drag her eyes up to Severus'. Rhyon cleared her throat and sat the list down avoiding his face as she pushed a hand through her hair and mustered up some courage, "rather," she answered crossing her arms and flipping on her cool, calm and collected switch within a moment.

"Would you like to do something a bit more _riveting_ Miss Graham?"

Rhyon almost groaned at the way he spoke and she knew her face was flushed, she forced herself to meet his eyes pushing a smirk into place, "try me."

Severus fought down his laugh, his lip quirked in a small smile which he quickly replaced with a sneer, "and what part of _your_ extensive knowledge would lead you to believe you can easily and effectively defeat someone in a duel should you need to?"

Rhyon lifted a brow, "are you challenging me?"

"Are you threatening a Professor at your school?"

Rhyon chuckled and tilted her head, "oh, you know me, _Professor,_ I can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Severus gave her a once over and turned to leave the table, standing in front of the class glancing over everyone before he glanced at the clock, "it seems Miss Graham has found this subject to be rather boring. Stand up with your partners. For the remainder of the class, you will be practicing blocking and the use of disarming spells."

Rhyon looked at Harry with an eyebrow wiggle, "can you block, Harry?"

"Can you stop getting us more work?"

Rhyon laughed as she stood and grabbed her wand watching the tables disappear and the room was left empty while everyone took about 10 or 12 steps away from each other. Harry turned to face her, "defending or attacking?"

Rhyon shrugged, "I don't care, it's only disarming."

Harry raised his hand, " _expelliarmus_!"

Rhyon stood still her wand in front of her and she flicked it up with a quick _protégo_ whispered in her mind effectively blocking the attack. Harry furrowed his brow and looked up, "my turn?" He gave a nod rolling his eyes and standing with his wand in front of him getting ready. Rhyon and him sharing a look. Harry felt his body tense as he watched her. _E_ _xpelliarmus_ rang through her mind and shot out of her wand quickly, Harry startled and jumped to the side to avoid it shocked he hadn't expected the attack.

Rhyon giggled and watched as Harry's face darkened, sending his own silent disarming spell. It sent her wand to the ground and her flying back and hitting the ground hard. Rhyon glared at him reaching to pick up her wand up, "that's cheap Potter."

Harry laughed watching her eyes, having learned that was a giveaway to her attacks, " _madidus_!" He exclaimed and water came flying out at Rhyon, soaking her before she could finish her spell. The yelled hex that was _not_ a disarming spell caught Severus' attention and he looked over at the two watching as the pissed and soaked Rhyon yelled out in rage.

She jolted up, "you're going to pay," she growled and executed two spells back to back, " _petrificus_ _totalus_ , _affligo_!"

Harry's body froze up and then he was sent flying back as if he had been punched in the gut. Rhyon pressed her wand to her wet outfit, drying it.

Severus was internally doting on Rhyon, while he freed Harry from the spell.

Harry came flying at Rhyon in anger, screaming at her, "I didn't hurt you!"

Rhyon glared back as Severus stood between them, "25 points from Gryffindor for using a non-disarming spell, and 50 from Slytherin for using _two_ non-disarming spells."

Harry glared at Rhyon and straightened his robes, aware that everyone was watching them. Rhyon leaned forward over Severus' arm, "what hurts more, Potter? Your ego or your gut?" The only two that could hear her were Severus and Harry, everyone else just stared at the three.

Harry looked at her seemingly shocked, Severus was too, then he laughed quietly, "my ego."

"Suck it up, _boy-who-lived_ , they'll do worse things to you once they get their hands on you." Rhyon stood straight and grabbed her bag from the floor just as the clock chimed. She weaved through the students, leaving the room before anyone else could say anything.

* * *

 **Severus** **looked** up from the desk he was sitting at, grading papers, when he heard a knock on the door. "Lillian," he breathed out a bit shocked, dropping his quill to the desk, "what are you doing?"

Rhyon leaned against the door frame with a shrug, "talking to you."

"I," Severus looked around and stood up from the desk, "I thought you had plans tonight?" He asked softly stepping around the desk and walking towards her.

"I do," she nodded, "well did, it is almost 1."

Severus hadn't realized what time it was and lifted a brow, a strong scent of fire whiskey washed over him and he grimaced slightly, "you're drunk."

"A little bit," she answered and held up two fingers like she was showing him just how much she wasn't drunk.

"You should go to bed," Severus added and reached out to catch her when she moved from the frame and almost fell forward.

"I can wait for you," she answered pressing herself against him, Severus cleared his throat and took a step back glancing to make sure no paintings or persons were around.

"You're staying with me?" He asked uncertainly and helped her steady, "be right back." He inched back to head over to the desk to gather his stuff when he turned back around Rhyon was looking up at the ceiling and swaying back and forth humming as she waited. Severus walked back to her, "is that a yes then?"

"Mm?" She looked at him then nodded and the two started walking, slower than usual as Severus was having to stop every few steps to right her until he decided they were in a secluded enough section of the hospital that he could help her upright without getting them caught and ushered them both down the hallway to his chambers, and once he had them inside he sat her on the couch before stepping over to his own desk to put the papers down.

Rhyon had stayed quiet just humming the whole walk and Severus had a feeling she wasn't okay. "What's wrong, Lillian?"

Rhyon turned to look at him as if registering the fact he was indeed there, "my father wrote me."

Severus blinked, moving across the room after grabbing a potion before he sat next to her, "here drink this."

"What is it?"

"It'll clear that head of yours," he urged pulling the stopper out.

"I don't want to clear my head."

"What's the matter?"

"My father wrote me." Severus frowned and sat back watching as she pulled her legs up on the couch and rested her chin on her knee. She and her father weren't on the best terms, he knew, and he controlled practically everything in her life. "Y'know I turn 17 in April," she said suddenly and Severus almost cringed at the mention of age, something the two had never talked about before though it was something that seemed to always be creeping up in the back of his mind. "And then I don't have to deal with him anymore."

"What did he say, Lillian?"

"He wants me to drop Ghoul Studies and choir." Severus sighed quietly, her father had predetermined her classes and had stacked it in hopes she wouldn't take anything she wanted, but she had anyway. "I don't know why he thinks he can tell me to do that, he hasn't even seen me since I came here last year."

"What?"

Rhyon looked at Severus, "last year he wasn't around I suspect he is living with someone else. The house was empty all summer just me and the Elves."

"I am sorry Lillian."

"It's not your fault."

"Is he going to be home for your winter break?"

"No, that was part of the letter; he is going on an extended mission in The States. He won't be back in Europe until summer holiday."

"Are you going to drop them?"

"No," she shook her head, "I do think I am going to drop Charms and Herbology though." Severus bit the inside of his cheek, unsure if he should offer advice or just sit quietly, luckily for him Rhyon didn't seem all that interested in his advice at the moment. "He won't know and by the time he could even find out, I'll be of age and 6th Year will be over. I think she knew he was going to be like this," Rhyon added after a second and looked at him seriously, "she left me things in a Gringotts vault, I guess, I've never been. I've been waiting for my birthday."

"Who?"

"Mum."

Severus couldn't help the breath he sucked in, honestly a little shocked she was talking about her mother. She never had before and instead of saying anything about that he leaned forward and cupped her cheek, "you're an old soul, Lillian Graham - that's why it is so easy to forget how young you actually are."

Lillian smiled and leaned into his hand, her lips kissing his palm lightly, "I had a dream about you today in class."

Severus chuckled, he had already known that. Sometimes when she would doze off or tune out his lecture he filtered into his mind with _Occlumency_ and would see what she was thinking, he knew it was a bad habit and that sometime he would more than likely hear or see something he really didn't want to but so far he hadn't be disappointed. He had been shocked though as most of her thoughts happened to be of him and her, and just lately those daydreams had seemed to turn into fantasies. "Did you?"

Rhyon smiled, seeming to be impressed with herself and nodded as she pulled back from his hand, "I did."

"What was it about?"

"You teaching me a lesson, of course, _Professor_."

Severus smirked and leaned towards her slowly, she was moving to lay back on the couch her shoulders pressed against the arm of the couch. "Do you need to be taught a lesson?" Ever since their "first time," if you could call it that, Severus had practically shied away from any type of sexual relationship the two could have, he didn't want it to be at the school. He wanted it to be home, in his house, on his bed and not in Hogwarts. He thought a moment pausing as he leaned forward and straightened himself up. It felt like a lifetime since that weekend but really it had only been 3 weeks and that reminded him tomorrow was Halloween. Rhyon seemed unsure as she watched him pulling away, sighing internally. "Are you going to the Halloween ball?" He asked suddenly and that threw her off.

"Yes," she answered slowly, "why?"

"I just wasn't sure if you were going to attend, I know you're all 'fuck the system' most of the time."

Rhyon laughed, her head falling back, "I have to go."

"Why?" His confusion seeping from his face to his voice.

"Am I talking to just Severus right now?" She asked, looking at him and he nodded, "I'm the one that has to spike the punch."

"Oh no," Severus groaned, trying to hold back his frown. He hated when she got drunk, though he knew it was something the 6th Years just happened to do, a tradition passed down from generation to generation it seemed. Some of the 7th Years joined in or had their own little in-dorm parties. For the most part, it was the 6th Years trying to cope with overprotective parents, too many classes, and not enough sleep.

Rhyon laughed at his choice of words, knowing the reason for his grimace, he had voiced his opinion on her drinking last weekend and she had been shocked to know he had noticed it the beginning of the school year. "Don't worry Severus, I don't plan on drinking any tomorro- er... Today, I guess. I am just doing my job."

"Does Granger drink?" Severus asked suddenly, thinking of the few people he saw her with.

Rhyon pulled a face sitting up quickly and staring at him, "why do you care if she drinks?" She snapped, the only good thing about drunk or tipsy Rhyon was the honesty.

Severus laughed softly, "I was just wondering which of your friends tend to be present when you drink..." He shook his head, enjoying her jealousy more than he would like to admit.

"Oh, we're all together usually but not all of us drink all of the time, y'know. I barely ever do during the week, Granger never does, Ron, Harry, and Blaise quite enjoy it. Draco is much like me." She explained prattling off a few more names of 6 Years that they may or may not hang out with a lot.

Severus listened with little interest, just glad she wasn't bringing up sex again. "So tonight at the ball you're not drinking though?"

"Why do you care so much about tonight in particular?"

"It's Halloween, I don't know. I know you're all safe in here in the school but I also know, because I was 16 once, that sometimes the older group 'sneaks' out and takes walks through The Forest."

"Are you worried I'm going to get lost?"

"Lillian, there are a lot of bad things going on in the world right now, okay? No, I am not worried about you getting _lost_ but I am worried something else could and might happen."

Rhyon chuckled, "I have a better idea," she said moving quickly, she crawled across the distance of the couch and looking right at him. "We, you and I, can take our own walk through The Forest. No funny business, I promise."

"Funny business?"

"Y'know, I won't try to influence you to _do_ anything. We'll just take a walk."

Severus chuckled, it was easy to forget himself with her, "I will take you out, yes."

"I _am_ a bad influence on you, aren't I?" She asked with a wide smile, crawling into his lap and giving a small yawn. "Making you a rule breaker."

Severus rolled his eyes looking down at her as he held her tight against himself and stood, "what are you going as?"

Rhyon chuckled, "well... Potter, Malfoy, Weasley and I are going as elitists."

"Elitists?"

"Harry knows a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that he got to join our group as well."

Severus snickered, "party crashers trying to relive their glory days?"

"Yeah, pretty funny isn't it?" Rhyon asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her arms up as Severus undressed her.

"I have something you can use," he smiled at her once she was stripped of her own shirt, he walked over to the chair where she always laid her clothing noting the pile was getting bigger but not really minding it and picked up a pair of her sweats and tank top. When he turned around Rhyon was kicking her skirt off and laying back on the bed looking up at the canopy, he watched her and bent down pulling the skirt off her legs. Sometimes she was just like a child.

He flinched as he thought that, wishing he didn't necessarily like that idea so much - taking care of her, that is. Rhyon jumped up and stepped into her sweats rolling them until they weren't too long and then pulled the tank top on as Severus undressed, the two crawling into bed together and she snuggled up tight against his side laying in the middle of the bed - as always.

"You sure you don't want to take that potion?" He asked her once she laid her head on his chest.

Rhyon laid quiet a minute, "well..."

Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be right back." By the time he got back Rhyon was already asleep, he sighed not really wanting to deal with her hangover in the morning and stepped out of the room to brew a fresh hangover cure for when she woke up.

* * *

 **Rhyon woke with a star** t, lurching up and forward on the bed with her hand over her mouth. She jumped up pausing again as she almost threw up and all but tripped over Severus trying to get out of the bed quickly. Severus gave a groan when she kneed him in the stomach looking around as he came to and saw Rhyon on the floor, "Lillian?" He asked waking up fully and looking down at her in shock scrambling out of the bed and to her side.

Rhyon held up a hand, collected herself before standing, and ran to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and Severus, ignoring the hand to stop, followed her and walked in rubbing her back as she threw up.

"I've got a potion for you," he said softly once she was finished, helping her stand.

Rhyon groaned and picked up her toothbrush, she had gotten a second one for when she stayed with him. "Wipe that smug look off your face, Severus." She groaned just above a whisper and brushed her teeth slowly, Severus kept the smug look anyway, smiling at the girl in the mirror. She finished brushing her teeth and picked up the potion drinking it one gulp, grimacing at the taste, "they should make them taste better." She whined and turned to leave, Severus following her. He glanced over at the clock seeing it was just past noon and watched as Rhyon climbed back into bed. She jerked her wand off the table and threw a silent spell at the windows before they were blanketed in darkness.

"Aw, poor baby," Severus teased and joined her. He laced his arms around her body and held her close to himself.

"I'll show you, _poor baby_ ," she muttered halfheartedly arching her back into his soft rubs.

"You want to know what I was dreaming about before you woke me?" He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmhm." She smiled, her eyes shut tightly, enjoying the fact that no one saw Severus like she did. This was all hers.

Severus closed his eyes, trailing the kisses along her shoulders and up her neck, whispering against her skin between each one, "you and me, after school. We were traveling."

"Where to?"

"Everywhere."

"I like that idea," she admitted propping an eye open then she turned around in his arms with a serious face, "it's easy to forget the world is falling apart when we are locked away together."

"It is," he agreed still rubbing her back.

"What if the good doesn't win?" She asked softly, the worry on her face replacing the anger from her hangover and she reached down for his bare arm lifting it to examine the mark. Severus frowned about to pull his arm away but stopped when she leaned forward and kissed it, "it's not who you are anymore."

"The good will win, Lillian," Severus started, "we just have to be prepared for the cost of it."

"I am selfish, I don't want to be prepared for the cost of anything," she whispered and moved closer, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Severus frowned, "are you scared something is going to happen to you or me?"

"Both, maybe." She whispered, "you... you know we're going to have to fight at some point."

"I know," his frown deepened and he reached out stroking her face wishing she didn't have to worry about things like that.

"Severus, we're going to be okay right?"

"We're going to be okay, Lillian."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss her hair coming down to conceal their faces.

 **"Oh, that is gold," Harry chimed as he walked up to Rhy** on, she was leaning against the wall waiting on him and his friends he was the first to appear. "Where did you get it?"

"Severus," she confided in a low voice. Harry was the only one that knew of their secret relationship and she rather hoped to keep it that way.

"Aw, that is kinda cute." Harry smirked, giving her a playful smile, "it almost fits?" He added looking a bit concerned.

Rhyon shook her head, "hardly." She lifted her arms to show it was tucked in, "he is actually really muscular."

Harry almost groaned, "I don't need to know that."

Rhyon rolled her eyes, and adjusted the top, popping the collar of the shirt she had added underneath the tie around her neck was undone and tucked into Severus' alumni sweater. She wore her hair in a high, off-center ponytail with a pair of aviators resting on top of her head and downplayed makeup on her face save the dark red lipstick and _almost_ too white eyeshadow.

"Oh, wow, Rhy!" Ron exclaimed having joined them now, "you honestly look like you're straight out of a picture on my Mum's mantle."

Rhyon laughed, "that's the plan, you two ready? Where is Granger?"

"She is coming, but later." Ron shrugged and the three started walking towards the Great Hall, Harry's friends were waiting for them all near Draco, but not too close to him of course, Rhyon raised an eyebrow at Pansy who seemed to have joined along.

There were 12 in total and Rhyon clapped excitedly, "everyone looks so good." She exclaimed happily giving a nod towards the doors where everyone was practically buzzing to go in.

"I feel like we're in a gang," Harry laughed, bringing up the rear with Rhyon who was walking with her hands in her pockets, not really paying attention as her eyes scanned the decorated Hall.

"Remind me to tell Granger they did a good job," she said under her breath, brushing away a fake cobweb that was dangling in front of her face.

"Are we gonna dance or will he get upset?" Harry asked after a second, the two following the group who was walking towards the back of the room, and pushing a few tables together. They honestly stood out like a sore thumb and even the teachers were doing double takes to make sure it wasn't just what they looked like, ex-students coming back to relive their glory days.

"We're going to dance, Potter." Rhyon chuckled and slipped her arm through his as they walked steering him to the table, she took a seat next to Draco and Harry sat next to her. There was a live band and Rhyon watched as the 1st Years were looking around excitedly and taking up the dance floor with the 5th Years, of course, the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Years would think it was too lame to dance.

Rhyon turned to Pansy, feeling the girl staring at her, "thought you weren't going to join us?"

Rhyon shrugged a shoulder, "thought you were going as a slut?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes, "I said I probably wasn't going to wear a costume!" She snapped loudly, a few people looked down the table at them.

"I know like I said. A slut." Rhyon answered easily and got to her feet, "c'mon Potter."

Harry stifled his laughter as he got to his feet and the two walked to the dance floor, "are you good at dancing?" He asked and grinned a half grin when she just rolled her eyes, "I forgot, I'm talking to Lillian Graham, the best at everything."

"Well, not quite everything." She chuckled and held his hand up after directing him to the small of her back. "Are _you_ good at dancing?"

"I'm fair." Harry shrugged, "I can't do anything too spectacular, but I can move to a beat." Rhyon nodded, seemingly satisfied and the two danced far longer than they thought they would only retiring when Draco called to them to let them know it was about to time to leave, it was only an hour to midnight the teachers would be calling the dance to an end soon, so they were going to head out now and sneak out the front door.

"You going with us?" Harry asked, watching a few filter out they walked over towards Draco who was standing at the punch bowl and getting a drink.

"Nah," Rhyon shook her head and reached out picking up a few sweets from the table taking a bite while grabbing a drink as well.

Draco perked an eyebrow, " _nah,_ what?"

"I'm not going out with you guys."

"Why not?" He complained.

"I'm tired," she admitted, and she honestly was - she was even going to see if she could talk Severus out of it as well.

"Did you dance too hard?" Ron asked with a chuckle, she had forced all of them into at least one dance and multiple of the faster group songs.

"Maybe I did," she smirked, finishing her drink and grabbing another treat.

"Well, we gotta go," Draco sounded a bit annoyed and he avoided looking at Rhyon.

"You guys have fun," she tilted her head, refilling her glass, "thanks for the dance guys." Draco finally gave her one last pleading look that she brushed off, "I got other plans, with my bed."

Harry and Ron walked out with Draco and Rhyon turned back to watch a few of the 1st Years, having drunk too much punch fumble out the door when the teachers started to usher them out. Only a few remained, and Severus was one of the last Professors left, standing with Flitwick who was on his way over to the tables getting them cleaned up.

"I-I saw you dancing," a first-year started, standing a bit too close to Rhyon as he looked up at her.

Rhyon glanced down at the young boy, with a quirked brow, "did you?"

"I did."

"Ok."

"There is only one song left, probably," his friends giggled from off the way and he flushed, "can you dance with me?"

Rhyon blinked, "uh," she glanced back up seeing the all too happy couples getting in their last dance before being hurried off the dance floor. "Well, I guess, if you want."

She finished her drink and offered her hand, putting it between the two, the boy stared at it a moment then he reached out and took it with a jerk. Rhyon laughed to herself and stood much further from him than she had with Harry and Draco and even Ron, the boy wrapped his hands around her waist and held her too tight, her hands on his shoulders. The two moved awkward, Rhyon just gliding along the floor as the boy stood flushing and sweating, "that's a great costume," she said after a moment of him staring at her breast.

"Th-thanks!" He spoke a bit too loud and flushed again, looking down.

"You're welcome," she smiled down at him, "I'm supposed to be an elitist, it was funnier when we thought it up two weeks ago if I'm honest."

"Uh?"

"See what I mean? Honestly, it was just to give the teachers a go, it worked, but now I just feel like a jackass."

The kid laughed at that, "you guys are cool, think I'll be like that one day?"

Rhyon blinked and looked down, "what's your name?"

"Austin Leland."

"I'm Rhyon," she added, the song finishing and she took a step back, glancing over at his waiting and opened mouthed friends. "You'll be the cool kid that danced with the 6th Year," she smiled and put a hand on his hair. "What house are you in?"

"I'm a Gryffindor."

"I sit at the Gryffindor table, a lot, with Potter and Weasley."

"I see you," he blushed, the lights had brightened some and allowed him to be seen.

"Come by next time, okay?" She suggested and smiled at him again when he nodded too fast. Then the kid reached up, lifting on his toes slightly and kissed her sloppily on the lips before he bolted not even waiting for his shocked and screaming friends.

Rhyon blinked, a bit taken aback and turned to see the three of them running out the door. When she straightened back up she saw Severus standing with an amused face and a quirked brow. The last of the kids were now ushered out and he was standing at the entrance, holding it open slightly, Rhyon gave a glance around the Great Hall to ensure they were in fact practically alone and she headed towards him, "Professor."

"Miss Graham," Severus smiled, "that was nice of you."

"Little leech with grubby hands," she muttered but smiled anyway, "I remember being that silly once."

"Who did you kiss?"

"Draco."

"What?"

"The first time I saw him, actually." She laughed and shrugged when Severus lifted a brow not even realizing they were walking towards the door. "Pansy was honestly hanging _alllllll_ over him and I walked over, took him by the neck and pressed my lips to his. We've been friends ever since."

"Oh."

"It's cute when you're jealous, Sev." She laughed before remembering herself and looking around shocked to see they were standing outside the door in the dark, heading off towards the side of the castle. "Oh, actually..."

"What it's not cute?"

"No, I was going to suggest we call it a night?"

"I thought I was getting a no funny business date night?" Severus asked a little hurt.

"I'm just tired." Rhyon admitted with a sigh, "I don't feel very well, is all."

Severus looked at her, pressed his hand to her forehead and shrugged, "I got something planned, Lillian. Suck it up." Rhyon chuckled and looked out towards The Forest, "are you scared?" He taunted taking a step ahead of her.

Rhyon narrowed her eyes, "in your dreams, _Snape_."

Severus laughed, a real laugh, and Rhyon couldn't help but smile. She loved when he was carefree and open with her, "I can feel your glare." She giggled quietly and hurried to catch up, and almost as if he knew what she was going to do he helped her onto his back without a word and the two hurried into the woods.

Rhyon wrapped one arm around his shoulder, the other was playing with his hair and she propped her cheek against his shoulder, smelling him subtly. He always smelled the way fire felt: warm, warm and like brown sugar.

He swore it was just his cologne but Rhyon swore it was just him, ignoring his argument about the impossibility. Once they were a few feet in, Severus pulled out his wand and lit the area. When she had left his rooms, he had gone out and trekked a small path making sure they weren't going to be in any enemy territory. The two walked quietly, Rhyon barely paying attention until she saw a foreign light from beside them and noticed Severus' wand wasn't lighting the way anymore.

She looked and saw that it was leading them towards another and soon they were practically surrounded by the little lights as they flew around them, "what are they?"

"Light fairies," Severus answered, stopping to hold out his hand for one, it flew over and landed on his hand and he passed it back to Rhyon, who gladly took the little guy and peered at it, it was rather ugly except for the fact it was made of light.

"Hey," she smiled at the fairy and sat it on Severus' shoulder, she heard a buzz back but unable to make out the words - if any were said. "You can talk?" She asked in shock, hearing another buzz.

"They can kind of talk from what we understand they are very well versed in our language but we're not at all versed in theirs," Severus said coming to a stop now and moving to pull Rhyon off, the fairy flew up and over to Rhyon's shoulder, sitting on the edge of it. It was hardly noticeable just a little weight that was easy to forget and Rhyon had already forgotten it when she looked around before her was an oversized fluffy blanket, two pillows, and a basket.

"Sev," she said smiling up at him with a blush, "this is amazing."

"Still tired?" He teased and took her hand in his own, pulling her closer to himself, "I brought your favorite wine even."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to drink tonight."

"I would never say that," Severus spoke seriously, "plus, you said you weren't going to get drunk, I watched you drink two cups at the dance, I think you can manage at least one glass of wine." Severus added kissing her forehead, while he pulled her down to the blanket, "and just as I figured you weren't going to eat so I made sure to get some food too, so I don't have to listen to you complain about being hungry."

Rhyon rolled her eyes and sat down on the blanket, leaning back against the oversized pillow behind her and looked up with a small gasp to the sky. Severus smiled, watching her, "do you see it?" She asked him reaching out her hand to point, "it's like I could almost touch it."

Severus had slipped his robes off, before laying back on the pillow with her and looking up at the sky through the opening in the trees, "it is quite stunning," he finally said and Rhyon looked over to see him staring at her, blushing she sat up and reached for the basket.

"I'll have that glass of wine now," Severus laid back watching her open the bottle and pour the two of them glasses then she reached in for the bowl of fruit and laid on her stomach handing him own glass, sitting hers on the rock near them to let it breathe. She popped a strawberry in her mouth and picked out a grape for him, holding it out with a smile, Severus leaned forward and used his teeth to pluck the grape from her hold getting a giggle in return. "I can't wait until we can do this stuff, all the time." She finally spoke, "because this is perfect." Severus sat quietly, rolling over to his stomach and sipping his wine. "I mean unless you don't think so?" She added, a bit nervous as she looked away.

Severus glanced at her with a small smile, "one day, Lillian, I won't be as dark and mysterious as you think I am, and I'll be some guy that is 20 years older - in a bad way, and you'll have had enough."

Rhyon started, shocked at his words and she frowned deeply at him, "Severus." She scolded wanting to change the subject now, wishing she didn't even have to. "Stop doing that."

"What?" Severus asked, his smile falling, "being honest?"

"I could say the same to you." Rhyon retorted, irritated at him and she reached outpouring herself another glass of wine, knowing she shouldn't. She did promise after all, but she was mad now. "One day I won't be young, youthful or whatever it is you happen to like about me, I won't be that person anymore, I'll be 20 years younger - in a bad way."

Severus sighed, giving his head a shake and looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine."

He chuckled and popped another grape in his mouth, "fine."

"Stop trying to push me away," she whispered and reached across the distance, tracing his lips with her index finger, "it hurts."

He opened his mouth and nibbled on her finger, playfully, "I'm not trying to push you away, Lil, I am just being honest with you."

She tutted and moved closer to him slowly, "then lie to me."

"Very well."

"Severus, I was wondering if you uhm...had plans for the holidays?"

He let her finger go and put his arm over her body, her eyes were now shut as she laid back, "no?"

"Would you like to come home with me?" She spoke quietly, not opening her eyes. She knew it would be easier to handle his rejection if she wasn't looking. "I was just thinking my house because of, uh, where I live. It is secluded, empty, no one around for miles and ya know..." She shrugged, "no one will be there."

Severus looked down at her, studying her serious face. He didn't even need to think about it, he knew he would without a doubt he had been contemplating asking her to join him but maybe she was right, this was better. "Yes."

Rhyon flashed her eyes open, looking at him closely, "are you sure?"

"I am 100% sure," he smiled and leaned down, taking her lips in his own for a kiss. It was exactly what he wanted because he wanted more.

So. Much. More.


	3. Saved Severus

**A/N:** Here is just a little reminder that Rhyon is still, in fact, a 16 y/o.

 **Warnings:** SS/OC (36/16) romance. Underage sex. Book 6, what book 6? Dark chapter, please be advised - there is abuse.

Not _sooo_ A/U, more U/A. I don't own HP or any of the stories, if I did I have a feeling Severus wouldn't mind taking a few students over his knee.

* * *

 **The faint sound of a be** at was seeping into the room, through a poorly done silence charm Severus looked up and towards the cracked bedroom door, _well, that explains that._ He looked around the room and glanced at the clock it was only just past ten, too early for the two on a Saturday morning - he was just getting used to sleeping until noon with Rhyon. He stood up from the bed and reached out for his sweater that he knew he had laid on the footboard last night, frowning when it wasn't there. _Lillian..._ He smiled and grabbed a different sweater out of his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of jeans not bothering to button them as he waved the silencing spell away, being greeted by the sound of Rhyon singing.

He faltered a moment, listening, he hadn't heard her sing by herself yet. He didn't know the song, nor did he really want to it was not his style at all, " _you're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed, yeah... So tell me what to do now 'cause I - I - I want you back._ "

Severus pushed the door open and looked out, smiling to himself at the sight before him. Rhyon was standing on the fireplace and jumped down starting a rather awkward looking dance, arms crossing in front of her body and her legs kicking out.

" _It's hard to say I'm sorry._ _It's hard to make the things I did undone. A lesson I've learned too well for sure..._ " He covered his laugh when he watched her swagger back and forth, " _So don't hang up the phone now, I'm trying to figure out just what to do... I'm going crazy without you._ "

And she then she turned two wide eyes coming to a stop at him, "oh God," she whispered dropping her arms and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Severus was smiling and staring at her from across the room leaning against the door.

"I didn't realize you were that good at singing," Severus settled on, wanting to save her embarrassment.

Rhyon blinked slowly and ran a hand through her hair, "u-uh."

Severus bit his tongue to keep from laughing, and made a gesture with his hand, "and I very much like the outfit." And he did, that wasn't a lie in the slightest, she was only wearing his sweater and her panties.

She nodded and tugged on the sweater her blush finally dying down and she narrowed her eyes, "you could announce yourself, y'know?"

"In my own chambers?" Severus asked with a smirk, pressing a hand to his chest.

She turned a full-on glare on, "I don't care!"

He watched her walk over to the table where a mug of tea sat and she picked it up watching him closely. Severus grinned stepping away from the door with a little more of a dance then he would ever do any other day and his hands shot out in front of him crossing in front of his chest.

Rhyon almost spit her drink out in anger, "oh piss off Severus!"

"It was cute!" Severus laughed, stopping and gripping the chair in front of him to support himself.

"I hate you!"

"That's... a... lie," he said through laughter, and Rhyon gripped her mug tighter as he laughed looking down at it a small smile escaped her lips, he stood up straight and moved around the table with just a small chuckle now and reached out for her, "good morning, Lillian."

"Good morning Severus," she answered putting her mug down and wrapping her arms around him tightly to return the hug.

"Did you sleep well?"

She laid her head against his chest as he held her closely, "I didn't sleep much," she answered honestly, "I did some of my classwork and got ahead in a few of the lessons so I can get more practice time for the choir."

"Are you going to perform that song?" Severus asked with wide eyes.

"Not now it seems," she shook her head, "I have a solo, I wanted to do something fun!"

"Oh, no. That is not the song you are looking for, Lillian."

"It was going to be fun and carefree." She sighed, "people my age would get it," she muttered and stepped back picking up her tea before taking a seat at the table where a book for his class lay open and an almost finished essay lay on the table.

He smiled at her and looked down to see what she had been working on, glancing at the text, "oh, did you finish the essay?"

"Almost," she answered and pushed it towards him.

"Do you do these things to irritate me?"

"Does it work?"

"Sometimes."

"Does this one irritate you?" She asked curiously, looking at him over the rim of her mug before taking a deep drink.

Severus looked over the title again, _Imperius Curse: It Should be Forgivable!_ And sighed, "not near as much as the others."

"I can start it over." She suggested reaching out to roll it up.

Severus released it, "you mean to make it more irritating?"

She laughed, "if you want Severus, set requirements, all you said and I quote," she cleared her throat loudly, and dropped her voice pretending to impersonate him, " _'I want a 26-inch essay on the Imperius Curse.'_ That's all you said, so I picked my own topic."

Severus smirked to himself, "you're a handful, baby girl."

Rhyon blushed at the nickname, he didn't use it often at all, but when he did it filled her with happiness and she rolled up the essay, before putting it in her book and shutting it. "I am not," she said rather childishly, and pushed the book away from her before picking up her Transfiguration book, "I do have a question, for you, Severus." She continued, now that they were on the topic of school work, "I was reading here about Transfiguring animals."

"And?" He asked, leaning over the back of her chair to see a rather large circled spot in her book frowning to himself at the way she treated the books, but he supposed if she owned them like she did then she should be able to do whatever she wanted with them.

"Can you teach me this over break?" She asked curiously, tilting her head back to look up at him.

Severus lifted a brow, reading curiously and his eyes flitted to the words in her handwriting: _Dragon? Tiger?_ He looked down at Rhyon with the same expression, "you want to Transfigure an object into a dragon or tiger?"

"Yeah." She nodded and turned quickly, getting on her knees in the chair and looking at him seriously now that they were the same height, "I mean, we can start with something small like a cat or a dog."

"They're not real you know that right?"

"They can be!" She pressed and held up a finger, "hold on," she said and jumped down after pressing a quick and fleeting kiss to his lips before running over to the other side of the room where the most recent stack of her books lay. He watched with interest as she riffled through them and then stood up straight, flipping a small book open as she walked back to him, "ok, so I came across this book in the library the other week," she started whilst flipping through a few pages them held it open for Severus to take, "and found a few interesting pages on Transfigured animals."

Severus took the book, putting his thumb on the page before flipping it closed to look at the title, "this was in the restricted section," he said through pursed lips knowing she had not only walked it out of the library without checking it out but also knew that meant she went at night, sneaking around, and was in the restricted section.

"So," she answered without much interest in his coming lecture, picking up her coursework and putting it away appropriately into her bag.

Severus sighed and looked down reading, "it isn't common but we can try if you'd like."

"Oh, I very much would Severus." She nodded and he looked over to see her straightening up the work he had, had out last night on the table as well, "this will be the best break ever."

He smiled to himself and closed the book setting it on the table before walking around it and wrapping his arms around her, holding her from behind, "are you excited for our time away from here?"

"I am nervous, you might not like me anymore," she whispered, honestly, leaning her head back against his arm as he held her. "I am absolutely terrified."

"You're a fool, Lillian Graham."

"I am a fool," she nodded in agreement, "for allowing myself to get so wrapped up in something that is too good to be true."

Severus _tsk_ ed her and then moved to scoop her off her feet, "it is time for a nap, Miss Graham."

* * *

 **Rhyon pulled her coat and the da** rk green infinity scarf tighter over her head. All that was seen of her face now were her eyes as she hurried, almost running along the path to the Three Broomsticks. She hurried in slamming the door behind her and scanned the tables until spotting Hermione's bushy hair and glanced to see Ron sitting next to her laughing. Rhyon weaved through the tables until coming to a stop at theirs.

"Cold, Graham?" Harry asked from behind and gave her scarf a tug over her head so it fell.

"I'm always cold, Potter," she answered and slid the scarf off before she unfastened the buttons of her coat and took it off as well, laying it over the back of the chair.

She moved to sit next to Harry, who put his arm over the back of her chair, "it's weird you both call each other by your last names since you're dating," Ron mumbled with a head shake.

Rhyon chuckled and shrugged a shoulder, "why fix what isn't broken?"

Harry gave a small smile, shaking his head, "I ordered you a hot chocolate."

"Mm. My favorite," she smiled and adjusted the sweater she was wearing, Severus' sweater, burying her nose down to the collar and taking a slow deep breath. It still smelled like him. And then she reached into her bag and pulled out her Charms book.

"Did you get the essay finished?" Hermione asked curiously, the book catching her attention and the effective change of conversation was welcomed as Rhyon and her started talking about when and if she was dropping the class.

"So, hey, Rhy," Ron started a few minutes later, the girl glanced up in question before turning back to her essay. "Hermione mentioned your father being gone all break, and I was wondering if you wanted to be at my place? Mum won't mind."

Rhyon shook her head, "nah, I am going home with Se-." She stopped talking and sat her quill down, "I have a plan already, I should say, my Aunt, is expecting me."

Ron lifted a brow, "oh?"

Rhyon tilted her head, then looked back down at the essay picking her quill up as she spotted Blaise and Draco heading towards them. "Oh Merlin, Rhyon, can you stop doing class work at some point?"

Rhyon rolled her eyes, "I am trying to finish my exit essay for Charms, Blaise. You all can have my full attention if you'd shut up for longer than five seconds." She growled out as the two sat at the table, the others fell into conversation, Draco and Blaise barely including themselves in the Trio's conversation and Rhyon worked to finish the essay.

Five minutes later, Harry pulled out a pack of wizarding cards and sat them on the table with an eyebrow wiggle as Rhyon started rolling her essay up. "Alright, ladies and gents." Harry started speaking rather dramatically as he shuffled, "let's play Bastard."

Rhyon chuckled, shoving her book into her bag which was over the back of her chair, she turned around and tucked a leg under herself, smiling at Hermione as she pulled a small bag of money from her bag and set it on the table in front of her. "Didja bring your money, boys?" She asked looking at Draco and Blaise.

"Just to lose to you?" Blaise asked with a laugh turning his chair around and leaning against what would be the back of it while setting his own bag out on the table. "Of course I did, Lily Bell."

"Drake?"

Draco lifted a brow, his eyes glanced towards Ron then back to her, having noticed the others bright red face, staring down into his mug, "I didn't grab mine, Blaise owes me drinks today and I knew if I grabbed my own money he wouldn't pay." He lied smoothly and shrugged, "we could play without money?"

Rhyon waved a hand, "nonsense, I'll spot anyone." She smiled, thankfully, and gave him 5 Galleons, then looked at Hermione who was holding out her hand, placing five in hers as well, then put five in front of Ron before turning to Harry in question.

"I am good, Graham," Harry answered and stood to pass the cards around the table, dealing.

"Refills for everyone?" She asked while he did that, and stood to excuse herself towards the bar, ordering the six of them butterbeers, when she got back to the table with three of the drinks she gave Blaise a nod towards the bar to go get the other three.

He hurried back, passing the remaining three out, "Weasley has a bottle of fire," he said with a smile pressing his mug to the table for him to give him a spike.

"Anyone else?" Ron asked holding it up and Draco, Harry, and Rhyon nodded in agreement.

"Let's play!" Harry exclaimed once everyone was tucked in and flipped the three cards in the middle over to start the game.

Hermione was out first, Harry was next, Blaise followed and then it was Draco on his last galleon, Ron, and Rhyon both on three. Draco, feeling extra lucky about his hand of three spades passed and called out, "bastard."

Rhyon looked over at him with a smile, "you absolutely sure?"

"You can't talk me out of this, baby." Draco answered, leaning forward confidently, and reached into his pocket putting two more galleons on the table to match hers, "I bet you three I will win."

Ron lifted his brow and looked down at the cards on the table, picking up the King and laying down a three of hearts, Rhyon bit her lip nervously now as she eyed the silent Ron and then back at her hand she had the 4 and 5 of hearts, she picked up the 3 and laid down her extra card. "Ok," she nodded and pushed her three coins towards the middle of the table, "I'll bet you the last three." Then she looked at Ron in question, "you going all in?"

"Sure, if you want." Ron shrugged nonchalantly and pushed his towards the pot as well, "end of the game."

"Ok," Harry clapped excitedly, "show 'em!"

Draco laid down each card with a rather big smile, the three spades, "a flush."

Rhyon lifted a brow and laid her cards down, "a running flush, beat it, baby." She smirked and Draco's smile fell considerably.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled out in a voice that would have normally been loud but in the crowded bar it was just chatter.

Rhyon laughed reaching out for the galleons but Ron stopped her with a grip on her wrist, "hold on, hold on, Rhyon."

Rhyon turned to him in question and Ron smiled down at his three kings. Draco's laugh was louder than Rhyon's yell of disbelief, and Ron smirked starting to grab up the coins from the middle of the table. Rhyon narrowed her eyes, "you think you're slick don't ya Ronald Weasley?" She sneered at him, picking up the cards and started shuffling them angrily. "One hand. You and me, for all of them."

Draco was still laughing, his smile splitting his face as he stood up to try and catch his breath, "hold on, hold on." He was saying leaning against the table for support, "did you all see that?" He asked in shock, shaking his head as the laughter tore through him, "I mean..." He trailed off in laughter again, unable to finish.

Hermione smiled, sharing a look with Harry who was chuckling as he watched the blonde grip the table with tears of laughter on his face, Rhyon turned her glare to Draco, "I saw you being overly cocky!" She snapped, her face red.

"Him?" Blaise asked with a smile, "fucking miss 'are you sure'?"

Rhyon growled glaring at him too, then looked at Ron, "one hand Ron, you and me only for all of them."

Draco finally fell quiet having had walked away but when he came back towards the table he only fell into laughter again and he hit his hand on the table, Ron looked up unable to himself with a smile as he chuckled, "that really got Malfoy."

"It isn't often this girl gets shut up," Draco said through his chuckles, starting to sit back down.

The commotion had seemed to have caught Severus' attention, he was thoroughly upset that Rhyon hadn't even noticed him enter five minutes ago and had been watching the table with precision when he saw Draco fall into the fit of hysterics. He headed over to the table, seeing Rhyon shaking her head and with angry eyes as she shuffled cards, seemingly ignoring Draco and staring at Ron. "Yes or no, Ron?" She snapped at him, and Severus looked them over with a lifted brow before taking in the surroundings at the table.

A pile of galleons laid in the middle of the table, and he could pick up on signs that Rhyon was tipsy - the flush of her neck. _Gambling and drinking? Great. Why did she have to be a student that just loved breaking the rules? That loved living on the edge like this?_

"And, what do we have here?"

Rhyon looked up at the sound of his voice, seeing him standing at the edge of the table, "cheating." She answered and laid three cards in front of Ron, before laying three in front of herself.

"Gambling is against school rules."

"We're not at the school."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, Blaise and Draco both sat back and the laughter around the table dissipated promptly, "you're still a student there, aren't you?"

Rhyon blinked, the tone of his voice catching her attention more than the fact it was Severus standing there and she chuckled relaxing and sitting back as she picked up her spiked butterbeer, "we're not gambling." She started easily, looking up at him, "we're just playing cards."

"And that is," Severus extended his arm pointing at the pile of money.

"Either Draco is counting his gold, like the prat he is, or we're just collecting money for drinks," Rhyon answered with a laugh, but as she watched his eyes she knew the damage was done. "We can deal you in Professor? You any good at Stop the Bus?" She asked, using the less colorful name for the game.

Severus' eyes never left her, and with a wave of his wand the cards came flying off the table and into his hand, "you've earned yourself a week's worth of detention, Miss Graham."

Rhyon blinked, and looked back at him just in time to see him walk away and right out the door of the bar, she sat back against her chair and finished her drink off, "sorry guys, I let my temper get the best of me." She muttered halfheartedly, and pushed the pile of galleons towards Ron, "looks like Weasley won. We'll rematch some other time."

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair letting out a small sigh, and Blaise cleared his throat standing up, "ready to head back guys? We got enough time for a game of Quidditch before dinner."

Harry looked up at that, Ron and him eagerly agreeing as they stood up with the other too, Hermione joined them in standing pulling her coat on. "Rhy you want to play?" Harry asked curiously, not sure if she was actually okay or not.

"Nah," she shook her head and got to her feet pulling her coat on, then her scarf and shouldered her bag, "I am gonna head over to Honeydukes, Pippins and Tomes then go study, you all go on without me."

Ron held out five galleons, "for the buy-in." Then the five hurried out the door towards the castle, Rhyon sat the five galleons on the table for the tip and exited the bar she turned to the left for the shops and walked towards the candy shop with a small sigh, chewing her bottom lip with a frown.

 _I should have paid better attention_ , she scolded herself her frown deepening and her brows furrowing as she walked into the candy shop. Most of the other students were headed back by now only a few were left in the shop and they were close to leaving and paying for their items. Rhyon turned looking over the licorice picking up a bag as she put way too many pieces of the licorice in it, tying it closed and scanned the rest of the shop for anything else she might have wanted. The door opening grabbed her attention and she looked over seeing Dumbledore walking through the door, Severus and McGonagall on his arm. Rhyon looked down at the bear she was holding quickly dropping it on the shelf and doing her best to ignore the three that entered, except she kept glancing over unintentionally.

"Ah, Miss Graham!" Dumbledore door called the moment their eyes met and Rhyon felt frozen in her spot giving a small nod. "I just happened to pass Harry and the others I usually see you with." He explained picking up another bag of the hard candy.

"Mmhm?" She answered and pushed the bear back into place, her eyes trailing towards Severus who was looking at her curiously.

"I was told you and Harry were together?" Dumbledore asked inching towards her.

Rhyon resisted the urge to sigh but was unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "students love any type of rumor." She muttered in annoyance.

"Oh," Dumbledore's laugh made her look at him properly.

"I promise I won't damage the Perfect Potter, Professor." She said with a bit of bite and turned on her heel, strutting to the front of the store. The other few students in the store were staring at her, a couple of girls she didn't recognize personally but knew them from the Gryffindor table. She turned her towards them as she sat the bag on the counter.

She was well aware that Severus' was watching her, she knew his stare. She knew his looks, she had felt them a hundred times. The two dropped their eyes when she met their look and turned to leave the store, the clerk cleared his throat and she looked at him next reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out her coin purse, putting down 12 sickles and 18 knuts - she knew the price by heart. She got the same amount every week.

She picked up the bag and tucked it into her jacket pocket before hurrying towards the door, only to be stopped by Dumbledore who was standing behind her to pay for the couple of bags of hard candy he was carrying. Rhyon moved to step around him but he lifted his head towards her, "if I didn't know any better, Miss Graham, I would say you were trying to avoid me."

Rhyon grimaced, looking past him to the window, where McGonagall and Severus were now standing outside of the shop. "Not at all, Professor, just have a few other shops I would like to go."

Dumbledore gave a small nod, "very well," he said as if releasing her from the invisible hold he had on her. "Oh, Miss Graham you should know I was forced to send your father an owl."

"Why?"

"Severus informed me you were given a week of detentions," he started, reaching forward to lay the bags down, "and that is the second time this semester, we always send out owls when that happens."

"Naturally," she answered, straightening her back, "thanks for the warning."

"Warning?"

Rhyon leaned forward and placed a galleon on the counter, "for the Professor's treats." She explained to the clerk and hurried out of the shop, all but running. She didn't take the risk of glancing at either McGonagall and Severus when she left the shop just hurried across the street and down a way, into Tomes and Scrolls.

* * *

 **Rhyon was hidden in the back of the li** brary tucked into the newest book she bought at Tomes and Scrolls, yesterday. A book about Transfiguration, one that was rather expensive and a rare find - she had ordered it specifically, and now that Severus was going to be helping her with her animal transfiguring she wanted to be studied up.

"Miss Graham," she jumped seeing a very haggard looking Severus standing towards the middle of the room, staring at her.

"Professor?" She asked, looking up from her book and glanced around the room curious as to why he was being so formal since they were very obviously alone.

"You have a visitor," he said and took a step back as if signifying she was to follow. Rhyon got to her feet and closed her book, which she put under her arm and straightened her dark green knit sweatshirt walking towards him.

"Who is it?" She asked once she got within whispering distance, but Severus turned without a word and led the way walking quickly, at least two paces in front of her. Rhyon stared after him, almost horrified, and bit her lip nervously as she followed uncertainly. They walked the corridors quickly and in absolute silence, McGonagall approached from the side and matched the hurried pace Severus set with only one glance at Rhyon. They stopped in front of Dumbledore's door just long enough for McGonagall to say the password and the stairs to swing open.

Not waiting on the staircase to take them up the two Professors hurried up them, and Rhyon followed behind feeling a little motion sickness as the stairs moved underneath them. Without a knock on the door, McGonagall pushed it open and lead the other two in. Rhyon stared in shock, her father was standing in the middle of the room with a straight back in straight black robes his dark eyes turned in a glare to her the moment she walked into the room. Rhyon stopped walking not even two steps into the door and stared, dry-mouthed, at her father her head giving a small shake.

"Miss Graham, please join us." Dumbledore greeted her smiling, and Rhyon looked at him swallowing roughly and taking a nervous step into the room. "Would you like a cinnamon toffee? They're yours after all."

"Did you get your candy taken away as well?" Her father asked, cutting Dumbledore's joke and question off in a cold, dark tone.

"No, Sir." She shook her head, "I don't have any candy, I got them for Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Sucking up to him, I see?" His voice drawled in a dark tone that made Rhyon's body freeze, her hands going numb and she made a fist to make sure they were still there.

"No, Sir, it was just an offer." She quickly looked at Dumbledore, "I am sorry, Headmaster if I did anything to offend you with the offer." She added, and dropped her head, ducking from the glare her father was giving her.

The room was quiet, tense and stale. Rhyon's breathing was heavy and scattered, almost as if she were shuddering rather than breathing. She knew the look in her father's eye and knew she wouldn't be walking away from this with just a week's worth of detention. She would be walking away from this having lost everything. Dumbledore turned his eyes to Severus and McGonagall they were suddenly grave and his smile lost.

Her father took his seat, and when Rhyon didn't move to the one next to him he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. Rhyon almost tripped over her feet as she hurried the rest of the way into the room, and sat down on the edge where he pointed. "It's almost as if you have forgotten your manners." He growled under his breath, in a tone that Rhyon knew meant she had embarrassed him.

"I am sorry Sir, I am just shocked to see you." She answered in return, her eyes focused straight ahead, not quite looking at Dumbledore as much as she was just looking towards him.

"I have heard from Headmaster Dumbledore what Lillian has done but I was wondering if I could hear from the Professor involved?" Her father asked and looked towards Severus, who had put himself in front of Rhyon, standing next to Dumbledore.

"Severus," Dumbledore answered speaking in a quiet tone now. All smiles and joy gone immediately.

"What happened yesterday? I understand there were school rules broke and she spoke to you in a rather disrespectful tone?" Rhyon sat still as a statue, her face impassive, her eyes hard and tight, her lips set in a thin line, her back straight and shoulders back.

"I think she was just caught up in the moment and that it wasn't meant to be disrespectful," Severus started, he wanted to be callous in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall - but he couldn't. Not even because this was _Lillian_ sitting before him but because of the look her father had in his eye, the tone he spoke with, the way he snapped at the young girl, the way this girl was keeping her body still but her breathing indicated she was shuddering, the way Rhyon didn't have a single ounce of happiness of her face that she should have had.

"She and her friends were playing cards at the Three Broomsticks." Severus continued, wishing he could take it all back.

"Cards?" He asked, turning to look at Rhyon with a raised brow, "what school rule was broken by this?"

"They were gambling," Severus answered, quietly. Wishing he didn't have to.

"Gambling?" Her father asked in a rather dark tone and she could feel his glare, "Lillian?"

"Yes, Sir?" She asked, and looked at him the moment he said her name.

"Were you gambling?"

"Yes Sir, I was gambling." She answered in a quiet tone, looking at her father but not really seeing him.

"And what happened when your Professor approached? He is under the impression you were just caught up in the moment, were you being deliberately rude? I know how that smart mouth of your works."

"Yes Sir," she answered in the same, lifeless tone. Looking at him in an unseeing way.

"What did you say exactly?"

"I don't remember exactly, but Professor Snape asked if I was gambling because it is against the rules and I told him we weren't at the school, and th-." Before the sentence fully left her mouth, his hand was slamming against her cheek slapping her hard across the face, and Rhyon didn't even flinch though the tears that sprang to her eyes were sudden and unwelcome.

McGonagall jumped at the suddenness of the slap and looked down, her head dropped and tears of her own sprang to her own eyes. Severus' fist clenched tightly, but he stayed as still as he could, Dumbledore looked down - quiet.

"Anything else?"

"I offered to deal him in if he had wanted, I was be-," she answered in the same tone, as if that smack didn't even bother her and another came from the other hand, the other cheek, smacking her so hard it made her head turn which she straightened up quickly and sat back as she had been.

"It seems you have too much leeway, doesn't it, Lillian?"

Rhyon blinked the tears back finally free from his glare and she bit her lip, to keep from crying, "y-yes Sir, if you think so."

"I do think so because I have heard from your Headmaster that is not the first incident you have had. You were in a fight with Mz. Zabini's son? That you were part of the disruptive group that was responsible for spiking the punch at the school dance for the Halloween ball and part of the group that was caught in The Forest?" He continued, "you did not drop choir and the courses I asked you too, and I have a feeling - Lillian, this is not the first weekend you have spent not studying. Is that correct?"

She swallowed looking at him again back to her previous lifeless stare and voice, "yes Sir, you are correct - on all of that."

"I know I am." Her father answered her, his voice tense and rough, then he looked back at Dumbledore, "I want her out of the choir and the courses I have not approved." Then he turned back to Rhyon, "you will not be spending much time with your _friends_ for the rest of the year, outside of study hall and classes. We will see how the last three weeks do for you - you will, young lady, be in your dorms by 2100, you will not be leaving the school grounds for the next three weeks, and you will be tucked into your books and school work."

Rhyon gave a stiff nod, "yes Sir."

"And, in case you happen to forget the new rules for you, each teacher will be told of them and they will be enforced." He continued, looking at Dumbledore as he spoke this time, "I have your full cooperation for this? You have enough teachers employed that they can focus on after class detentions with her, as well?"

Dumbledore gave a nod, and a rather grave smile, "of course Mister Graham."

"Good," her father got to his feet, "now if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with my daughter, in private." He added standing in the middle of the room.

Rhyon stayed in her seat, sitting on the edge. Because she knew exactly what he meant, they weren't leaving Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore would be the one leaving. The Professor's would be leaving. And they did just that, once the door was closed Rhyon was made to look at her father, with a throat clear from him. "What are you even wearing?" He asked their eyes locked and he looked over her in disgust. "Leaving your rooms in such clothing?" He narrowed his eyes, with a head shake, "this is unwelcomed."

"I am sorry Sir." She answered immediately and watched as he waved his wand the paintings in the room were covered with a black veil and her shoulders tensed, waiting for the first blow from him.

"You've put on weight, I see." He continued, his eyes on her and a shake of his head, "too much freedom. I will pull you from this school if I have to!" He yelled at her, glaring.

Rhyon gave a slow nod, "I am sorry Sir, I'll start immediately."

"Where are they?" He asked with a glare, "I can practically smell it on you."

Rhyon stood not wanting to get closer to him then she had to she scooted her chair back so she was standing where she had been sitting, and pulled the half full bag of licorice from her pocket. "Here, Sir."

Her father jerked the bag from her and _tsk_ ed loudly, putting them on Dumbledore's desk, then he snapped his fingers and pointed directly in front of him. She took two timid steps so she was where he wanted her. "Lucius said you have turned down his son on a numerous amount of offers, why is that?" He asked, and wrapped his hand around her throat.

Rhyon took a slow breath, "I thought we were better friends."

"You know, as well as I do, this is arranged." Her father sneered and his hand came out in a smack, Rhyon stared past him not focusing as his hand came in contact with her face. She could feel the sting, the way her skin now unfamiliar with the abuse was already red. "Don't you!?" He roared at her and with a thrust she was thrown to the ground, unexpected and unable to stop herself she fell to her knees and her hands came out against the ground to stop herself from smacking into the stone floor.

"Y-yes Sir," she answered quickly, wincing. She felt her wrist snap beneath the force of her hitting the ground, and fought back the cry of pain. She knew that wouldn't end well, as well as her just taking it would anyway.

Her father looked down in disgust and his foot came out and he kicked her aiming for her gut and she skidded to her side, "can you manage to be home this Christmas? Or do I need to be there?"

"I can manage to be there," she breathed out in a grunt, the tears fell on their own even as she wished them back inside, "I will be better."

Her father bent down and wrapped his hand in her hair jerking her up to her knees, "yes, you will." Then he pushed her head down against the ground, "and if I ever get another letter from this school I will make this worse." He sneered at her then he stood properly and dropped her to the floor before waving his wand to lift the veil around the room and with a loud deafening pop he was gone.

It was the moment the pop sounded that the door was thrown open, Rhyon was on her feet within seconds of the door being thrown open. She tucked her right wrist up and under her sweatshirt, pressing it against her stomach then she bent and picked up her book off the floor. She knew the tears were falling freely, streaks and streams down her face. Her breathing was coming out in sobs, her whole body was shaking and she gripped her book in her left hand tightly heading out the door without looking at either person in the room - Dumbledore and Severus.

"Miss Graham?" Severus' quiet voice asked, and Rhyon wanted nothing more than to press herself into his arms but she couldn't and not because of Dumbledore but she made the worst choice - falling in love with someone like him, falling in love with her Professor. What was she thinking?

She was arranged, she wanted to run away from it but in order to hide from everything and him, she would have to entertain the idea that was at least until April. "Lillian?" She was hurrying down the stairs and was only vaguely aware of the voice of the other behind her before she heard those footsteps. She knew the sound of those footsteps like the back of her hand but she was scared of them right now and she walked faster. Severus' long legs were faster than hers and he bent, scooping her up into his arms and turning left instead of right and walking the distance to the Slytherin Commons, he took a few backward passages to his chambers and went in the secret door.

Rhyon stayed still, her whole body overcome with the emotion and fear of everything that had just happened - unable to stop herself from replaying it over and over in her head. Severus sat her on the table, and took the hand she was hiding with a deep and serious frown he pulled his wand out and pressed the tip to it without a single word said a warm heat wrapped around her wrist and the pain was relieved - back to normal. Rhyon sat still and allowed Severus to pull her into a tight hold, rubbing her back as the emotion raked through her and it wasn't until she sat quiet and unmoving that he pulled back.

She slumped forward against him and he looked down in question, picking her up off the table seeing she was asleep and carried her to his bed laying her down and tucking her in. He sat in the far chair, watching her. She hadn't slept in there last night, he assumed it was because she was still mad at him but now he wondered if it was because she was scared he was still mad at her.

He looked over her sleeping form, the two red flushed cheeks, the bruise forming on the left side of her face stood out against her pale skin. He thought back to just earlier, he and Dumbledore had stood there in silence at the door - McGonagall had left as soon as they were out the door with a head shake. He and Dumbledore stood in silence, hearing everything.

They heard his words, all of them. Threatening to pull her from the school, berating her clothing, the weight of her body. As if she wasn't already underweight as if she wasn't just now getting to a healthy size for her age and height and yet he had acted like she was in an unhealthy range. Like she was wearing a potato sack like she wasn't passing all of her courses with absolute flying colors.

And then the thing about Malfoy, Severus scowled with a head shake, the latest rumor was about Harry Potter and her - something she had told him, something that neither her nor Potter had denied outright too often because it was easier than the two facing the expectations they had it seemed. Severus couldn't think of a time that Draco had seemed upset at the fact the two weren't dating, but then he knew how the Malfoy's could be. How dangerous they could be, how secretive they could be.

He started when he heard a soft mew-like sound from the bed and looked over, her hand was stretched across the bed where he usually lay and then her frown started. Severus got to his feet and hurried across the bed without any hesitation and climbed up where he generally laid, slipping his hand through hers and then pulling her against his chest - holding her tightly.

* * *

 **Severus stared at Rhyon from across the hall** , she was sitting in the farther seat back at the Slytherin table, no one was around and even when Harry had walked over to her Severus had watched her tell him to leave her alone just like yesterday and the day before. She wasn't eating but a few bites and was tucked into a book for a class he knew she hated.

He had heard from a rather disappointed Flitwick that she had quit choir early Monday morning and from the shocked Professor that taught Ghoul Studies that she had turned in an exit essay. It seemed she was doing everything her father had said, her hair was shorter and pulled into an updo just like she used to wear it when she was first brought to the school, she was wearing heels and the full school outfit from the stockings to the full set of robes even though after 1st Year you were allowed to just wear the class sweaters.

And in three days times, Severus had noticed she had already lost some weight, she had not only snuck out of his chambers Sunday when she woke up she had avoided him altogether. The only thing he wasn't certain of her doing was dating Draco Malfoy because she had told him to leave her alone too when he moved to sit next to her every day as well. Rhyon was isolating herself.

"Who has her today?" McGonagall asked quietly, having followed Severus' look.

Dumbledore looked down at his plate, "I believe Severus has her Wednesday and Thursday? Along with Saturday and Sunday?"

Severus nodded, since he was the Head of her House he got her the most days, McGonagall had opted for Monday and Tuesday, as Deputy Headmistress and whichever teacher on detention duty would be picking up Friday, or any day that couldn't be followed by her. "Did she say anything the last two nights?"

"No," McGonagall shook her head, "just did her classwork and when she finished she sat quietly reading, now that she is two classes short I find it hard to believe she doesn't have enough time throughout the day to do her classwork but she does have plenty to read. I did have her grade first-year essays yesterday because she didn't have any classwork at all yesterday, she was just reading."

Dumbledore frowned deeply over his plate, "I do believe we made a grave mistake, my friends."

"Me too," McGonagall answered, "maybe Severus will have better luck? She seems to respond to you."

"I suppose we'll find out," Severus answered and sat his fork down before standing, "I think we can send Mr. Graham another letter at the end of the week and let him know the progress, maybe he will not have us babysit her anymore." He spoke with disgust in his voice and granted it was directed at her father and not her, he knew they wouldn't know that.

Dumbledore nodded, "that is a very good idea."

 **Severus was waiting, almost anxiously for her to come through the classroom door.** He was sitting at his desk glancing at the door every few seconds so he wasn't sure how he had missed her walking in but when he glanced up he saw her. She was closing the door behind her and taking her bag off her shoulder, "Miss Graham."

Rhyon looked up at him, "Professor," she answered and sat down at the desk with the chair down, sliding into the seat, "did you have papers you needed help with?"

Severus looked at her curiously, the impassive voice and face she was wearing made his heart hurt. "No, it's uh... It's okay, Miss Graham."

She pulled her book out of her bag and laid it out on the table, leaning on her elbow and tuning in to read. He had three hours of this? Severus stood and walked over towards her, taking the chair off the desk next to her, he sat down. Rhyon looked over at him, "Professor?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am reading, do you not want me to?"

"I don't care if you read your damn book Lillian, just... no, look at me." He snapped, and Rhyon turned her head to him abruptly, "what are you doing?"

Rhyon gave a sigh looking down and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "I just have to survive until I am 17, okay?"

"This isn't surviving."

"I clearly fucked up."

Severus reached out timidly, cupping her bruised cheek. "Lillian I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she answered immediately and pulled back from his hand, "this is my fault, I was naive, I shouldn't have lead either of us on."

"Lead us on?"

"You're an adult Severus and I'm a child, still getting beat and controlled by my father."

"I am not giving up just because you have." His voice was soft and she looked down, tears in her eyes, "I love you, Lillian." Rhyon looked at him in shock, the tears on her cheek now, "but you have to let me love you, baby girl." Rhyon reached up wiping her tears off, as fresh ones fell and he reached out putting his arm around her pulling her into his lap, "just let me love you." He pressed his lips to her forehead and held her close, "now here is what I think, Lillian, I think tomorrow you go talk to Dumbledore. You ask him for help, you ask him if you can become a ward of the school starting after Christmas Break, you ask him if you can take your classes back and you'll be okay, alright baby girl? Because I will be there. For everything."

"You'll go with me?"

"I will, I will be there. For everything." He promised and kissed her cheek. He wanted everything for her and he would be sure he got everything for her, even if it was the last thing he ever did because Severus needed this just as much as she did. He needed everything. He needed more.

So. Much. More.

* * *

 **A/n:** Song mentioned is "I Want You Back" by N'Sync. Because It was a popular teenage song in '96 and ofc I will forever be a silly fangirl :D


	4. Sexy Severus

**A/N:** Here is just a little reminder Rhyon deserves the best.

 **Warnings:** SS/OC (36/16) romance. Underage sex. Book 6, what book 6? Dark chapter, please be advised - there is violence.

Not _sooo_ A/U, more U/A. I don't own HP or any of the stories, if I did I have a feeling Severus wouldn't mind taking a few students over his knee. - Or at least one, one that I would write in. I'm talking about LRG. Heh.

* * *

 **Severus pulled the cloak over his head, ducking under the street post**. He heard the voice of the person he was after before he saw them, and this time he knew was the best time with just a flick of his wand he bind the man and hurried forward catching him against his arm before he fell to the ground.

Their eyes met and he saw the recognition in his eyes, Severus dragged him towards the dark alley behind the bar leaning him against the wall as he looked at him closely. "Remember me?" He asked, glaring at the man, his voice coming out gravely. He was running off little sleep and he just as little patience, he had to ask a favor from Voldemort but he didn't care. He needed to know where the man was. And true to his word, Voldemort had his ways and found him. He removed only one of the binds - from the mouth and glared waiting.

"Yes," he answered with a dark laugh, his own glare, "what did she do? Pay you off?"

Severus smirked and pressed his wand to the other's throat, "you'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Because it'd be easier than the thought of someone carrying for her."

"You don't think I care for my own daughter?"

Severus laughed without humor and he punched Graham in the face, "that's the kind of care and love you give her, good enough for you?" He asked through clenched teeth and another fist came out making contact with his face again, "this is how it is going to go.." He started, "you're going to stop, Graham. You're going to leave her alone. You're going to do what you've been doing the past year and a half - live here and stay out of her life, because if I ever see you in her life again I will kill you."

"That's a big threat for just a Professor," he sneered, licking the blood off his lips, "what did Lillian do, hm? Did she give it to you real good like the slut she is? Just like her mother?" Severus glared down punching him in the gut before he let him slide to the ground winding up for a kick. "It's easy to beat someone who is bound," Graham gasped out, groaning loudly.

"I don't care about easy and fair."

"You want her so bad?" Graham spit at him, looking up from the ground, "if you want her so bad, take her."

Severus stared down, shaking his head, "you don't deserve anyone as perfect as Lillian."Graham didn't say anything, he just fought against his restraints, "I know why you left, I know why you came here." Severus said to him, crouching down, "I know all of it and she deserves a perfect life, Graham. So, once again, here is how it is going to g-."

"Take her," Graham spit at him, "keep her, get her out of my life."

"She gets the deed to everything in the UK, she gets everything that is there." Severus continued, "and I want your word you won't even step one foot over there. Because I will know and when I hear you are or were there I will kill you." Graham stared at him going quiet, and Severus pushed up his sleeve to show him the Dark Mark, "I know people." Graham blinked, laying still as a stone and Severus stood up and waved his wand releasing the binds, "do you understand?"

"Yes," Graham responded vehemently.

"If it isn't there first thing in the morning and I have come back here... That's going to end bad." Severus drawled then he turned towards the street and gave a whistle, "but just in case you can't handle this, I got you a babysitter." He added and nodded towards Graham, "he knows what to do boys, but I'll have you with him just in case. I am sure you can dine on his dollar, contribution to our Dark Lord - after all."

* * *

 **Severus was sitting in the middle of his couch, scowling down at the paper in his hand** , yet another amazing and perfect Lillian Graham paper that was written about something borderline inappropriate but she always seemed to have a way to pull it off. He almost fell off the couch with a startled noise when the door was thrown open, "Severus Avelin Snape!" Met his ears and he looked over at his door in shock, Rhyon was standing there with a wide smile and waving a few papers in her hand.

He knew what the papers were, but what shocked him more was the use of his full name. "How do you know my full name?"

"I was going through your trunk," she explained, running over to him and crawling into his lap as he held his arms open for her, "guess what I have."

Severus looked down at her with a smirk, "my trunk?"

"Guess what I have!" She practically whined, "you're ruining my mood, can we please talk about it after this?"

"What do you have Lillian?"

"I," she answered proudly and held it out, "have the deed to my very own house."

"A house?"

"A mansion to be exact, but it is mine."

"What?" Severus kept his face free from betraying him and took it from her holding it out to see properly, he did read the deed, though, to make sure it was legit. "Who sent this to you?"

"Dad," she answered and held up another paper, "there is a short letter attached, 'Lillian, I won't be coming back anytime soon. You're on your own, the place is yours, the vault is yours, and the estate is yours. The only thing I am asking is that you send me the things in my office when you return home next week for break.'"

Severus lifted a brow, "your father just sighed over the estate and house to you?"

"I mean if he has a new family or whatever it is there. He doesn't need this one anymore." She spoke indifferently, and Severus understood that - in more ways than one. "And look," she said suddenly flipping to the next paper, "the family vault is now in my name, I got the verification from Gringotts right here."

Severus kept the lifted a brow, and took the letter as well, "wow, Lillian. I am sorry.. but I am happy for you."

Rhyon's smile didn't seem to be fading any time soon, as she took it back and reread it again. "He's gone," she whispered, and laid her head back against his shoulder, "he's long gone."

Severus looked down, kissing her forehead, "where and how did you get a hold of my trunk? And, when?"

She chuckled, "yesterday, I couldn't sleep and you were gone at one of those meetings, right?" She asked and nuzzled against him, "so I just was looking through things in your room and I found that door." Severus was looking down at her with a rather shocked expression, "and there was the locked trunk."

"Exactly, the locked trunk behind the locked door."

Rhyon bit her bottom lip nervously, "but like, it's just me."

"And?"

"You've seen me naked, numerous amounts of times Sev." She blushed and looked away from him, unable to finish what she was saying.

Severus continued looking at her and smiled to himself when she blushed. He reached out and put a finger under her chin, directing her eyes to his, "I have seen you naked, numerous amounts of times... that isn't an excuse for you to look through personal things - is it?"

Rhyon wiggled out of his lap, and held up her papers, "it's a happy day Severus, we get to celebrate!"

He chuckled, and held up the papers from the next to him on the couch, "I have Professor things to do, y'know."

"Gross," she whined while folding up the papers and went over to the extra chair that was holding her own suitcase. She had brought it in yesterday to put some of her clothing that she had left in his rooms and tucked the folded letters inside of it before closing it. "I want to do other things."

"Just think four more days and you will have completely unadulterated time with me for almost a month," Severus told her, before turning back to the papers he was reading.

"True..." She trailed off, "I am going to go to Hogsmeade then," she bent over him to give him a kiss, "I will see you tomorrow."

"You're not going to spend the night in here?"

Rhyon tilted her head, "yeah. I will." She grinned, "I'll see you tonight, Sev."

 **Severus looked down in shock, not fully awake as he shook his head trying to come to.** Then a course of pleasure shook through his body and he looked down blinking rapidly, his hand sliding down his leg and he felt hair. "Lillian?" He asked before gasping loudly, _was that her tongue?_

Severus moved to sit up, but he felt two hands wrap around his hips with a small push and he stayed still craning his head to see. Rhyon pushed the covers off herself, looking up towards him and grabbed her wand lighting the area. He blinked, staring down at her and got adjusted to the dim lighting. Though it was more than enough lighting to see her licking her lips before they wrapped back around his length again.

She pushed him deep inside her mouth and his head fell back against the bed with a strangled groan, "oh." He whispered out, they hadn't done this in a long time. Mostly because he effectively cut off any and all advances - though she was growing less and less shy with them, this had caught him off guard and she wanted to keep it that way. "You should stop." He hissed out, reaching for her. Rhyon made a noise, her mouth still around his length and he closed his eyes shuddering at the feeling of her moan against his cock.

She flicked her tongue against the head of his cock and wrapped a hand around the base stroking him slowly. "Do you really want me to stop, Severus?"

He felt his body flush at her tone and her words, his fingers searching for her still. "Lillian please," he whispered and she pushed him into her mouth again, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat and she set a pace, bobbing up and down his length. His hand fell to the bed, then he felt her soft palm against his balls, "Lillian!" He gasped, not wanting to think about her knowing how to do those things but Merlin did it feel good. She wasn't all angels and licorice, he knew but this was almost too much for him to wrap his head around. His Lillian having done something like this before.

Her tongue swirled around him with a pull into her mouth and she enclosed the head of his cock behind her lips with a deep suck. He moved quickly, now fully awake, and wrapped his hands around the tops of her arms pulling her up against his body. Severus pressed their lips together in a rough kiss, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip and he wedged his knee between her legs to push them open. "Lillian Rhyon," he growled out as he rubbed up against her, "are you naked?"

She giggled against his lips kissing him until he pulled back, "yes."

Severus looked down at her and trailed his hands over her body, "fuck, I want you so bad."

Rhyon pushed up against him grinding her hips and her hands gripped his skin tightly, her nails raking across his back lightly. He arched into the feeling and she smiled at him, "I'm yours."

Severus closed his eyes his dick pressing against her and feeling how wet she was. He looked down at her flushed face, "were you...?"

"What?" She asked lifting a brow and moaned quietly when he pressed his finger against her clit.

"Touching yourself?" He asked, feeling the swollen clit between his fingers, using his thumb and index finger to rub the bud softly. She didn't say anything, just looked away from him with another giggle covering her face with her left arm. Severus smirked, "what were you thinking about?"

Rhyon shook her head, whimpering she slid her legs open wider and Severus pushed his pinky in teasingly. "P-please."

"Please?" Severus asked, clearly enjoying the fact he had regained the upper hand, he lent down and pressed his lips against her cheek and then her ear, "tell me," he whispered pulling her earlobe with her teeth.

"Y-you," she groaned and he pushed his ring finger inside slowly now only rubbing the swollen clit with his thumb.

"Mmhm?"

Rhyon arched her hips up against his hand, shivering, "and me." She whispered speaking quietly, almost coming unglued when Severus wrapped his mouth around her left nipple.

He pulled it with his teeth lightly, testing the waters and she arched up against his hand to push his fingers in further letting out a moan, "what were we doing?"

"T-this," she answered, having learned she got rewards for answers, "over your desk."

Severus grunted and pulled his hand back from inside of her before wrapping the wet fingers around his cock, and stroking himself. "You're so sexy, Lillian," he whispered, "look at me."

Rhyon opened her eyes, her arm falling to the side and she looked down his body her eyes stopping at the sight of him stroking himself over her. Sh shuddered into the mattress, she liked it a lot. Rhyon pulled her bottom lip into her mouth chewing at it nervously as his other hand was moving up her body to her neck and he gripped her small collar bone, "Severus?"

"Yeah, baby girl?"

Rhyon stretched her hand out towards his face and he leaned down towards it, for her, still stroking himself slowly. She cupped his cheek her fingers pushing through his long hair, "I want you, Sev, please," she whispered quietly as he pressed his forehead to hers and grabbed the wand on the bed, casting a protection charm before he pushed the head of his cock against her opening, she gasped quietly in anticipation but this was different than their first time. He eased into her, his arms wrapped around her body and held her close to him the two were chest to chest, their lips were interlocked. He felt her nibble on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, pushing his hips down until she took his full length.

She moaned against his mouth when he ground his hips down against her and kicked her leg out wrapping it around his waist. His mouth was now working kisses and sucks down her neck and across her shoulders, he was gripping her tightly and each time she moaned it was harder for him to control himself. Her nails gripped his skin, scratching him and rocking her hips up against his in a circular motion. He was holding her off the bed slightly, her legs wrapped around his hips and he was pumping into her roughly, his teeth all over her chest and her nails all over his back.

"Oh, fuck," Severus muttered biting her neck when her head fell back. She was so light it was almost effortless to hold her off the bed, to hold her body in a position that seemed to do wonders for both of them, he was being squeezed by her walls so tight he didn't want to leave and the head of his cock was rubbing against her not so eloquently named g-spot, her whole body was quivering in his grasp.

"Severus," she moaned out, gasping for air and her legs tightened around his waist both of them shaking as she grasped his arm, "I..." she giggled uncontrollably, her smile light and Severus slowed his thrust down to focus on her, "no, no, more." She demanded, her brow furrowing when he slowed it was almost like she was somewhere else. Her hands gripped his arm almost uncomfortably and Severus smiled to himself pushing her into the bed roughly, his hands gripping her hips and he pushed into her hard. Her giggle met his ears again as another shake ran through her body, uncontrollably she lost herself. Her mouth half opened, her thighs shaking and her hands fell from his arms to her chest gripping her breast, "mmm, baby." She whispered, her eyes shut and her body fell lax against the bed, only his hands kept her hips up.

He smiled down at her feeling her tighten against him as if she was sucking him inside of her. He followed her with one last deep thrust, and a quiet shocked moan from her, he leaned over her pressing his forehead to her shoulder and cumming hard. When he came he laid against her body, holding her close and listened to her steady, slow breathing it was then he realized she had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself, reaching up and running his fingers through her dark hair as he looked down watching her sleep but stayed tucked inside of her. It wasn't too long after that the aftermath caught up with him and he was asleep too.

 **Rhyon woke before Severus sometime later** , she blinked the sleep away and rubbed her palm against her eyes looking down where she felt the pressure against her body, "hmm?" She saw Severus' dark, long hair splayed over her chest and she ran her fingers through it remembering just hours ago with a small smile, it had been everything she thought it would be. She glanced over towards the clock seeing it was now midnight, her fingers trailed as far down his back she could reach and back up giving his side a small tickle.

Severus stirred raising up with a displeased grunt, "mm?" He shook his head and grabbed for her hand scowling behind shut eyes.

"Just need you to move over, baby," she giggled at his displeased noises, tickling his side again.

He snapped his eyes open suddenly and looked down at their bodies she could feel him inside of her and felt his length stirring. "I'm sorry," he muttered, sleep lacing his voice and he pressed a kiss to her neck starting to move off of her. Rhyon gave him a smile and pressed against him as he moved and pushed his shoulder until he was laying on his back and she was on top of him. Their legs were intertwined together and her right arm was wrapped under his left gripping his shoulder, her hair covering their faces and she pressed her lips to his taking a kiss from him. Severus, more awake now, rubbed her hips and moved his hand down to cup her bottom pushing her up slightly.

"Mm," she whispered against his lips, shutting her eyes, "I like this."

"I do too." He agreed, and did it again, lifting her up slightly. Rhyon shuddered and gripped his shoulder using it to move herself up and back down, "a lot." He added when she didn't stop and he finally gripped her hips holding her down against him.

Rhyon's body grew flushed suddenly, a small moan escaping her lips, and she grew nervous and shook her head, "uh."

Severus loosened his hold, and looked at curiously, "what baby girl?"

"I... Is this okay?" She asked, biting her lip and ceased her moving to look down instead of at him.

"Perfect," he answered and using his own hips to push up into her, his feet pushed against the bed, "you're perfect." Rhyon giggled quietly, shaking her head again. Severus gave her a nod as an answer, his grip tight against her hips and he continued pushing up and into her, "go ahead," he whispered against her ear, Rhyon buried her face against his neck, blushing and she started moving again - slower this time, more uncertain.

But, Severus didn't rush her, he just enjoyed the feeling and relaxed against the bed. He could feel the shift of her hips as her confidence grew and she became more comfortable with the moving he looked at her watching as she raised off of him, her knees pressed to the bed as he grew to his full length and she started riding his cock. His hands came out and wrapped around her breast, cupping them in his hands. Rhyon pressed her palms against his chest and bounced up and down faster, gaining confidence when he closed his eyes and moaned from deep within his chest, her hands vibrating with the sound.

Severus rocked his hips and as he grew more and more aroused it was harder to keep himself in check to not flip them around and take over, Rhyon pushed him deep inside and moved her hips in a circular motion eliciting a loud noise from Severus making him grip the bedding between his fingers. "Fuck, Lil," he gasped. Rhyon smiled to herself and did it again much slower.

"Ah!" She gasped in shock when Severus bucked his hips up and grabbed her by the hips roughly. He shot up from laying down and pushed them back over, thrusting deep inside of her.

"You're a tease," he growled with a smile, kissing her flushed face. Rhyon giggled quietly and he bent his neck to bite her shoulder with a suck, her laugh turned into a strangled noise of pleasure and he thrust into her roughly. "Cum," he whispered against her neck, his tongue sliding out against the skin before tracing the line of her jaw.

Rhyon shuddered and tilted her neck for him to have better access, he buried his face against her neck taking a deep breath of her scent and she pushed up against him. Her fingers wrapped through his locks, giving a tug on them as an orgasm racked through her body making her shake and held him in place. Severus pulled out as soon as her orgasm passed, she groaned looking down with a small frown.

Severus smiled to himself when she frowned and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself roughly and quickly, with one last buck of his hips his cum sprayed up against her stomach. He sighed and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, falling down next to her. Rhyon trailed a finger through the cum on her stomach, looking at curiously, "hm?"

She looked over, blushing when he stared at her, "uh..."

"You don't like it on you?" He asked and grabbed the wand that was still on the bed and muttered a cleaning charm on the both of them, "I am sorry, baby girl, I won't do it again."

Rhyon kissed his cheek, "it's okay," she whispered hurriedly, "I just never, ya know, had any on me." She blushed, looking down, "I was just curious what it felt like against my skin."

"Oh," Severus chuckled rolling his eyes before rolling himself off the bed with a stretch, "we should go to sleep for real we have classes tomorrow."

"I know," she grumbled and crawled over to her side, moving under the covers and laying her wand on the bedside table next to his.

"You're not... satisfied?" He asked curiously, stopping on his walk to the bathroom and looking at her in question.

Rhyon was stretching under the covers and adjusting the pillows, not realizing he was watching her, she licked her lips and shrugged, "I am satisfied," she answered adjusting the pillows behind her before pulling his slightly closer, "I just _liiiiike_ it." She added in a quieter tone.

He laughed quietly, and bent down picking his sleeping pants off the ground before hurrying to the bathroom, "you're a mess baby girl." He called through the open door as he washed his wands, before running his wet and soaped hands down over his softening and sensitive member.

"Nuhuh!" She called to him, her voice sounding muffled, he peeked out to see her pulling one of his shirts on as she sat under the covers not remembering where that shirt had even been.

He rinsed himself off, and grabbed the hand towel to dry off before pulling his pants on, "yes," he answered and picked up the other clothing putting it in the basket that was by the door, "do you need panties?"

"No, I got some," she answered and patted the bed next to her, "c'mon!"

Severus smiled softly and joined her, crawling up under the covers, "did you have fun with your friends?"

"Mmhm," she shrugged, "Ron won again though." She said and laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her against himself.

"Again?"

"Yeah," she frowned, "I feel like he cheats."

"No, he is probably just very observant."

"Well," Rhyon rolled her eyes and kissed Severus' bare chest, "I am going to kick his ass one day."

"Careful," Severus answered and with his wand, he noxed the lights, "don't bet more than he has."

"I know," she answered, "he has about 100 right now though. I hope he uses it to buy his mother and father a good Christmas present. Oh," she raised up slightly and looked at Severus, "speaking of Christmas, I told him I would stop by for a little bit of dinner."

"Yeah? I have to go to," he answered, "for the Order. It is at Sirius' house this year."

"Oh," Rhyon nodded, "great, I was a bit mad I wouldn't be able to spend all of Christmas with you."

Severus chuckled, "you won't get a second without me, Lillian."

"Bugger," she giggled, "good night Severus, I love you."

"Good night, Lillian." He whispered, cuddling her against his body. That was the first time she had said it and it was all he could do to stay composed, "I love you more." He added because he did.

So. Much. More.


	5. LRG OC INFO

Lillian Rhyon Graham

DOB: 04/19/1980

Sign: Aries

Hair: Long, dark auburn

Eyes: Bright blue

Height: 5'5"

House: Slytherin

Who is she?:

Lillian Rhyon Graham, who likes to go by Rhyon, went to Beauxbatons before moving to Hogwarts during her 5th year, because of her father, Christopher Graham, was hired by ministry as the new Head of Department of Mysteries.

She finds herself often speaking out of turn and acting out. She is very assertive and often regards people and authority, she doesn't care for punishment and doesn't fear any consequence she would face, she is very independent and is always a child at heart - she doesn't act childish, but she enjoys having fun and tends to not take the world serious.

She became close friends with Draco & Blaise, and Harry Potter and her are best friends they connected as soon as they met.

* * *

 **I have composed a questionnaire for Miss Graham. And made available for you (readers) to read to better understand her character!**

 **Alright Rhyon the first set of questions will about just a little about who you are.**

 **People don't behave the same way all the time. In fact, they generally have a mask for every social group - friends, family, business. Sometimes they have a different mask for different groups of friends. How do you act around different people? How does your personality shift and change?**

I don't act different around too many people, except my father. I either push his buttons or I shy away from him all together, most of the time I shy away. I am terrified of him, and what he is capable off.

With my friends I am the same as I am with everyone else, and even more of myself when I am alone with Severus. When faced with people of great respect of heritage I tend to be standoffish and just watch them, to better understand who they.

 **Your have been brought to a party and promptly ditched. You don't have a ride back home. How does this work? How comfortable are you around all of these strangers?**

I am plenty comfortable. I am Lillian Rhyon Graham after all, I find it hard to believe I was ditched at a party but more than likely I was the one that left who ever brought me because of boredom and disinterest.

 **What happens when you don't get what you want?**

Not a whole lot, I am not a Malfoy after all, or a Parkinson. I hardly ever find myself desiring things I don't already have, and when - if by some chance it happens, I wouldn't throw a fit.

 **What's one flaw about yourself that you hate the most and wish you could change?**

Sometimes I find myself pushing away people when I don't mean to, I am often very reserved and I wish I could open more. Though, I am great at hiding my true emotions, and honestly that might be a flaw more than anything.

 **Do you prefer time alone, or with other people?**

I love my alone time, it allows me to do my school work and get ahead so I can enjoy my time off. But I also enjoy time with Harry, he's quiet with me and it's nice to not feel completely alone.

And of course, Severus time is my absolute favorite.

 **Do you express affection? Are you comfortable doing so?**

I am absolute shite at expressing affection, but I can try. I wouldn't say I am so much uncomfortable to do it, as unsure.

 **When frightened, do you tend to "fight" or "flight"?**

That's a funny way to ask. Well, with my father I used to flight, lately I have been fight. Everyone else it is alway T.

 **If you suffered amnesia and lost all your memories, what do you think you would be like?**

Uh, that is a tricky question. Me, right now, would be torn. It would be absolutely heartbreaking to not know the life I have with Severus, but it would be nice to not remember the life I had with my father.

Me as a new person, I have a feeling I would be molded by Severus. If he still wanted me, and I think I would turn out better than I am now.

 **How does your living space reflect your personality?**

As you know, my biggest pet peeve with Severus is his living quarters, they are the only absolute way to express who you are! My quarters at home are prim, proper and quite lifeless - but that isn't my choice! Not that I am not prim and proper, by any means but I would be more than willing to have colors other than black and bleak in my life and fancy uncomfortable furniture.

I enjoy more of a homey type decor?

 **Next I have set up some questions for you, Rhyon, to learn about your emotional profile.**

 **How easy is it for you to feel anger? What's usually a good tip off that you're experiencing the emotion? (Physical reactions, movements of appendages, etc.)**

When I am angry you know by the way my jaw sets. I can feel it, I can almost feel myself glare sometimes. I can feel the way my jaw tightens and the way my fist clench as well. It isn't super easy for me to get mad, I am kind of a happy go lucky person. I usually am chill and relaxed all the time.

 **a. Sadness?**

I can't say I experience this emotion all that often, I don't like feeling it so I tend to avoid it. I hate feeling pity and that is exactly how I view myself the moment I feel sad, just straight pity. When I am sad my face grows red, though, from trying to hold back tears. When I do allow myself to feel sad it all comes rushing at me, my whole body just wants to shut off and cry.  
 **b. Happiness?**

I feel happiness most. Or, at least, a variation of it. I love the way happiness feels, it bubbles up inside of her stomach and spills out, it is infectious. Even if I keep myself in check most of the time, I am most generally bursting with happiness and laughter.

 **c. Fear?**

I learned to stop feeling fear when I was young, and that is all I want to say on that topic.

 **How easily do you trust your feelings of others?**

When I meet someone I tend to go off my very first feeling of them, without a doubt. That's why I'm best friends with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The two of them are like me in more ways than one, they are like each other in more ways than one even if they don't want to admit it. I cherish them for different reasons, of course, but I trust them because I trust how I felt about them the moment I met them.

 **a. Has anyone ever betrayed you?**

No.. Well, I don't want to talk about that.

 **b. How did it affect your ability to trust?**

It didn't. I'm still me, he can't ruin me.

 **How well can you resist your emotions and impulses?**

I am absolute shit at that, man. I mean terrible. When I want to do something, I do it and usually wit regard to the aftermath of what will happen afterwards. I like taking life by the horns, I like just doing things.

 **Do you ever get violent (with others, objects, themselves) when feeling any certain emotions?**

Not usually, I see what that is like - living with violence every day. I don't wish to repeat those feelings.

 **This one may be hard, Rhyon and if so I understand you not wanting to answer. have you ever contemplated suicide?**

Yes, I have.. I wanted out so bad, it was the only way I could see to go.  
 **a. Self-harm?**

I have scars on my hips, my thighs and my wrist.  
 **b. Physically injuring others?**

No, not even him. I don't enjoy the idea of torture.. Kill- oh look.  
 **c. Killing others?**

Yes.

 **What would hurt you so badly you couldn't even breathe?**  
Honestly, if someone tried to stifle me. Like Dad does.

 **What is guaranteed to make you smile?**

Severus because I am absolute mush about the man. Warm tea, and fireplaces - too.

 **How did you cope with losing someone extremely close to you?**

In all honesty, I didn't. I just pushed it away, like I do everything else, and forgot about it. We're done with this topic now.

 **If you had to live out the rest of your life either perpetually angry, sad, or frightened, which would you choose?**

Frightened, I've been there before. I would know how to handle that feeling better.

 **If you were to come face to face with your darkest fears in a nightmare, what would be the scene?**

I have that nightmare often, more often than I would like to admit. And every time it is the same scene, she steps in front of him and he kills her. She died just to protect me, and it still didn't work.

That is the worst thing in the world.

 **Alright, Rhy, this is about your looks I would love to dive into this one, a lot.**  
 **Based on the current diet and exercise you have, where do you see yourself physically in five years?**

5 years? Lord, I might have gained a few pounds by then. I have defiantly been eat much more lately since I am quite happy, and already a good portion of me is curvy. I would still be healthy, just filled out a bit more.

 **Describe some hairstyles you have had in the past.**

In the past I wore my hair short and in tight up dos, it was his preferred hair style. He said it kept it out of my way.  
 **a. How about the present? What's your hair like now?**  
I haven't cut my hair since I started Hogwarts last year, my hair is generally down and maybe a bit more wild than it should be but I have never had that type of freedom. I love it.

 **How easily can you bear pain?**

I am quite good with pain, it barely bothers me at all. I mean don't go cutting my finger off or anything, I'd feel that for sure.

 **How long can you sit still?**

Oh, I am trash. Ok? I hate sitting still. I am always fidgeting or moving.

 **a. Do you shift a lot when sleeping?**  
Severus keeps me in a tight grip, but I know when I am sleeping alone I sometimes wake up halfway off the bed.

 **What do your nails look like? Do you bite them?**  
Heavens no I don't bite them. My nails are, honestly, my best quality. They are stunning, always polished, filed and cleaned.

 **What is the most imperfect part of your body?**

I dislike my shoulders, I feel like they are too big. They don't quite match the rest of my frame. They aren't obnoxious but I don't feel comfortable wearing a halter top.

 **Do you get cold easily?**

I am cold 86.7% of the time, to be honest. And when I am not cold I am...  
 **a. How about overheated?**

YEP! YOU GUESSED IT.  
 **b. Seasick?**

I've only been on a boat once, it was in a lake. During my 4th year, when we visited Hogwarts. I made friends with a few of the Durmstrange guys and they took us for a tour of the boat. I wasn't sick.

 **How strong are your basic senses? Sight, hearing, touch, taste, smell.**

Sight: 20/20. Hearing: Perfect. Touch: Good? I can feel everything I mean? Taste: Mm, see that depends. I tend to like almost everything I try even things that might be absolutely gross to practically everyone else in the world. Smell: Not so good, unless it is a strong and overwhelming scent I just have the idea of what it would smell like.

 **If you had to permanently lose one of your senses, which would you choose?**

Smell, I guess. Since it isn't too great as is.

 **a. What if you could only have one sense, and had to lose the others?**

I would lose everything but hearing. I love music and singing too much to lose it.

 **Alright last section, Rhyon, these are just fun ones about you, and things you like, don't like, bother you and so one.**

 **What's the state of your kitchen? What kind of foods do you keep in it? Is it... clean?**

I absolutely love food, to be honest, I keep all sorts. You never know what food you need or when or want or crave. My kitchen would be always clean and always offering food to visitors, baked goods and home cooked meals.

 **If you could only eat one type of food for the rest of your life, what would you choose?**

Mmm. Waffles, I think. Or grapes. Or fruits. OH NO TOO MANY CHOICES.

 **What kind of clothing do you like wearing and why?**

I like wearing dresses mostly, I just like the way they feel on me and how I feel when I am wearing them.

 **4\. How do you feel about piercings?**

I absolutely love piercings, once I am out of school I want to get a few myself.  
 **a. Tattoos?**

I wouldn't mind having on or two, they are so cool to look at and see. I like that people use them to express things they like and cherish.

 **b. Dyed hair?**

I wish I was brave enough to pull it off, or at least try. It is stunning!  
 **c. Revealing clothing?**

Man, do you. Y'know. Sometimes I wear things that might be considered revealing but it's me. I am going to do it.

 **What's something that turns you on?**

Turn on? Severus in jeans and a white t-shirt. HOLY SHIT. Also, neck kisses and hair pulling.  
 **a. And what's a definite turn-off?**

Hmm. No confidence, I kinda dislike that.

 **If you could master a skill instantly, which would you choose?**

I wouldn't mind being able to master Transfiguration's. I am trash at it.

 **Would you rather create something or destroy something?**

Isn't destroying something, still creating something?

 **What kind of comedy do you prefer? Toilet humor, vulgar, slapstick, morbid, etc.**

Hm. I like dry humor, also morbid.

 **If you could stay at one age forever, which age would you choose and why?**

I think when I am 22 I will be the perfect age for what I want to do and be in life, I wouldn't mind that age forever honestly.

 **If you could only wear clothing of one color, which would they choose?**

Dark gray. I look absolutely stunning in dark gray.

 **What is your favorite weather?**

Rainy, and fall.

 **Do you prefer sweet, salty, sour, meaty, spicy, or neutral tastes?**

Sweet, salty, and spicy. Are the favorite three.

 **Would you rather sleep in a cold room or a warm one?**

Cold. Because cuddles and Severus. Shh.

 **Are there any hobbies you absolutely hates and would never want to do?**

Knitting, or cross stitching. Ugh, any thing like that is annoying to watch. I would never want to do it.

 **What's the easiest way to annoy you?**

Continue to do something or bring something up even when I ask you not to. Calling me Lillian, only one person does that besides my father and I only like it when he does - not my father I mean, Severus.

* * *

A/N: There is so some Rhyon info! She is a peach and it was really fun to answer these with her, hope you all enjoyed and were able to better understand her character. You can expect more from Severus and her in the future! :D

A/N UPDATED 11/6/2016:

I don't typically do this, but I want to point something out to the "guest" that commented their review:

 _"What the heck is B6wb6? Is it something you made up or is it from another fandom? Please post all of your warnings clearly in English-or the language the story is written in. Also, since most people hate OCs you may consider posting a warning as a courtesy. there's nothing more frustrating than to waste your time with a mislabeled story that has a badly written OC or a Mary Sue infestation. I usually place those authors on a 'do not read' list._

 _Congratulations, you made the list. Your mother must be proud."_

 _\- Review from Guest_

A) thank you for reviewing I appreciate it because I enjoy feedback. B) I don't care that you might never read this answer, but I want to answer because I feel like you were wrong. Not for saying something but what you pointed out. What part of this confuses you? It clearly states SS/OC as the pairing. It clearly states what this is, "collection of one-shots" and the rating.

 _"Severus gave a nod towards the bedroom of his chambers, "my bed, where you were. I want you there... Why did you leave it anyway?" / ... Right now she was all sorts of fake confidence, "we missed dinner, Professor, can you order us some food?" - [B6WB6? Fluffy-esque. Rated: MA (mostly) Collection of one-shots. Little-to-NO-plot.]_

 _Harry Potter - Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 14,216 - Reviews: 2 - Follows: 3 - Published: Nov 5 - [Severus S., OC] Harry P., Draco M."_

-My actual summery and story post. I have not changed it in anyway to list what it says.

Yet, _you_ still clicked and went into the story, ok. So you did. Look at the top of the page are my notes and warnings, which I have not changed, are. And they state VERY CLEARLY: **SS/OC** , ROMANCE, UNDERAGE SEX and **BOOK 6, WHAT BOOK 6?** (( **B6WB6** ) which is a very common tag, much like **EWE**. But even if you didn't pick up on what **B6WB6** meant, it is **stated in the warning by 3 words and 2 numbers** , the phrase.)

 _ **A/N:** This takes place after some time, and a developed relationship of the sorts. Not much of a STORY fic as much as it is one shots, I will post Rhyon's character info in chapter 2, so if you want to read that first go ahead and pop over. She is an OC._

 _ **Warnings:** SS/OC (36/16) romance. Underage sex. **Book 6, what book 6?**_

 _Not sooo A/U, more U/A._

 _-_ My actual posting in the chapter. ( Did bold Book 6 what book 6? to point it out.)

Look, it's fine if you don't want to read my one shot, or this one shot in particular or whatever the case is. But for you to come in on a high horse saying this, that and the other about things _you_ clearly didn't take the time to notice because they are directly worded in front of you, I have a problem with that. She is far from a Mary Sue, but I also understand that is opinionated and decided by the reader. Ok, that doesn't bother me at all that you think she is Mary Sue that is not the point and I don't care that you didn't/don't like it that is your choice, **what I do care about is the fact you didn't read the warnings, the labels or anything for that matter that told you exactly what you are complaining about.**

Sorry again readers, like I said I don't usually and will probably never do this again. I am just a bit frustrated at the fact everything is clearly labeled and warned and yet it was still something said and I honestly probably wouldn't have cared at all, if it wasn't for the " _Congratulations, you made the list. Your mother must be proud._ " comment as if they just had to let me know they think they are SOOOO much better than me, for things they had mistaken.

~Kiz


	6. Snowy Severus

**A/N:** Finally a year later I update. Wow. ~kiz

 **Warnings** : SS/OC (36/16) romance. Underage sex. Book 6, what book 6?

Not _sooo_ A/U, more U/A. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Rhyon was laying across the booth** , taking up all the space save for Harry where her head was lying in his lap. Harry was munching on a piece of licorice and chatting with Draco about a Quidditch game that neither probably gave a care about, Ron was playing chess with Blaise and Hermione was tucked into a book.

Rhyon had suggested that they sit in the Slytherin section because the seats were better, she liked them more and because she also promised them that nothing would happen to them or she would beat anyone up, which she had to demonstrate not even two minutes after everyone took their seats when Pansy popped off with a few choice words about Hermione and Harry and Rhyon punched her in the face. The rest of the Slytherin's stayed out of it and let them be.

Rhyon was wearing Severus' sweater, her arms pulled up under her as she rested her eyes and curled up on the bench using Harry's lap as a pillow, only half listening to Draco explain to Harry for the second time now that he was wrong with his team choice. She hadn't given anything her full attention all day because half of her mind was on getting home, a house she owned, and being alone with Severus. Just the two of them, tucked up in her house all winter. Or, most of the winter, the other half of her mind was sleepy and remembering the feeling of Severus from just a little over 12 hours ago.

She reached out and took Draco's wrist to check the time and settled back with a small frown it was just now 2, they had 3 and a half more hours to go. Nothing received her full attention until she felt something brush her leg and she looked down with a slow blink, "hm?"

Her eyes widened when it was Severus staring down at her, and she gave a nervous noise flushing and looking away. She had practically run out of his room when she woke this morning, she was happy but she was scared. She hadn't intended to act the way she had, so wantonly giving herself over to him, and she hadn't wanted to face him - even now she wasn't ready to face him.

"Miss Graham," he said by way of greeting, "Miss Parkinson just informed us you punched her in the face?" He asked looking down at her through a rather real looking glare.

Rhyon swallowed roughly and moved, pulling herself up so she was sitting, "I am sure Miss Parkinson didn't happen to mention she said some rather rude things?" Severus looked over at Pansy, with a raised brow. "You see, Pansy, the thing about telling on someone like me..." Rhyon started, leaning across the table so their eyes were locked, "I'm not going to roll over and pretend I was wrong. You deserved it, Pansy, you and that filthy mouth of yours."

Severus bit the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling, and he cleared his throat, "do we really want to end the first semester like this, ladies?" Rhyon rolled her eyes, receiving an eye narrow from Severus and she pulled back looking down again, "20 points from Slytherin, detention the first night back Miss Parkinson and we have a new seating arrangement for you Miss Graham."

Rhyon blinked looking at Harry who was trying not to smile himself, "well," Rhyon started, "now hear me out, Professor, how about I get detention too and get to stay at my seat?"

"We have three hours left, Miss Graham, you're not sitting next to her for that long - I am well aware how my students behave."

Rhyon looked away then let out a low sigh, she pushed out of the seat and jerked her suitcase from the under compartment with a rather dramatic heave, "can you carry my suitcase Professor, it's rather heavy." She asked with a sweet voice and smile then she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'll see you guys on the platform," she added to her friends and walked ahead of Severus not quite sure where she was supposed to go but she was good at pretending she did.

Severus looked down at the suitcase, picked it up and with one last hard glare around the compartment he followed her out, she had slowed and was looking through the other compartments as she passed waving at some of the students and she finally came to a stop when she saw the prefects compartments, peeking in to see the two sleeping then she looked over her shoulder at Severus who nodded to a compartment two up. She stepped into the empty room and looked around, she pointed out his own suitcase along with his leather-bound book, "you alone," she paused looking out into the hall uncertainly, "Professor?"

"We don't usually have any trouble on the train, Miss Graham," he explained, "especially on a trip home. You're a special case, you see." He put her suitcase above them then walked in and shut the door behind him, pulling the blinds, "why do you do the things you do?"

Rhyon lifted a shoulder, sitting down on the seat that would be facing him. "She called Hermione a mudblood, Severus," Rhyon grimaced at the use of the word looking out the window and reached up to pull those blinds as well.

"You can't punch people, Lillian."

Rhyon looked at him her face flushed and he sat across from her in the seat it was clear he had been in before. She watched him nervously, it was like she could feel the question he was wanting to ask and she wanted to avoid it. "What are you writing today?"

Severus looked down at the book and ran his fingers over the worn spine, "a new potion, I had an idea when I woke this morning." Rhyon almost groaned, out loud, and she looked away. _That didn't go as planned._ Severus tilted his head, watching her as he sat back, "why did you leave this morning?"

Rhyon bit her bottom lip, nervously, "I was nervous," she whispered without looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because I was...uh," she pulled on his sweater nervously, burying her face into the front of it as she hid, "really... uhm, _intense_ last night."

Severus chuckled, smiling to himself as he watched her, "oh," he nodded, "I thought you were upset it happened."

Rhyon's eyes flashed to his quickly and she shook her head, "never, Sev, it was amazing." A new blush covered her cheeks and she leaned against the compartment wall, "I keep thinking about it," she admitted to him, as she got comfortable.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked with a playful tone and look in his eyes, enjoying the way she squirmed. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs were folded under her, edging towards the blanket that was on the cushion next to her. He reached forward and picked it up, laying it over her and she huddled under seeming to forget, or ignore, his question, "it's rude to ignore someone, Lillian."

"Uhh," Rhyon pulled on the blanket, "just about like us, y'know?"

Severus smirked, "I don't know."

"I'm thinking about what we can do when we get to our place."

He blinked his smirk falling and he looked at her properly, all teasing aside, "our place?"

"Well..." She nodded, "I just, I wasn't sure what to call it. I didn't want to say mine, because I didn't want it to be like you weren't part of it. And I didn't want to say _the_ place, because it felt really impersonal." She rambled looking up with a fleeting glance.

Severus' smile was small and soft, "thank you, baby girl."

"Sev," she started, "if we survive this... this war, this whole thing, will you marry me?"

Severus' smile grew, "how about you let me be the one that asks that question, Lillian Rhyon Graham."

"I mean this isn't just a fling to you?"

"Hardly."

Rhyon giggled quietly, "I was thinking about us in the hot tub," she spoke so quiet it was almost hard for Severus to hear, but he caught on when she blushed. "And it was really nice."

"Mm, is that so?"

Rhyon nodded, and looked at him with her bottom lip in her mouth - she knew how much that drove him crazy. His hand was gripping the edge of the seat and Rhyon smirked as if she had a sudden wave of confidence and her face moved from flushed to serious, "we have roughly two and a half hours left, Professor Snape," she started in her serious tone, "it seems you will just have to sit there that long - I am well aware of how to drive you crazy."

Severus' eyes widened, and he watched her curiously and silently. She was running her tongue out along her bottom lip, and her hand was running up the length of her leg from her knee to the edge of her skirt Severus hadn't even realized she had moved the blanket off. Her fingers were moving slowly, just barely grazing her inner thigh. "I have a really wild imagination," she continued, her eyes dark and dangerous as they stayed locked with his.

"Is that so?"

"It is," She watched his fingers tighten, "I think about you all the time - when I can't sleep, especially." Her hand stopped at the top of her thigh and her thumb hooked under her skirt, "I think about you touching me, and kissing me..."

"Where?" He asked, having gained some composure and trying to trip her up.

"Oh," Rhyon lifted her hand to her cheek and caressed it, "my cheek," she answered softly, "my neck," she continued, her hand falling into place with a slow caress, "my shoulders, my back, my side, and my hips." Her finger kept going, as her voice trailed off but she knew she didn't need her voice anymore because Severus' eyes were locked to her hand that was sliding down her hip to her thigh in slow motion.

She pushed her fingers up her skirt, and Severus cleared his throat looking at her again when her hand stopped just a peek of her panties exposed to him, "am I always behind you when you think these things?"

"Usually," she answered honestly, in the same even tone a bit curious how he figured that out but let it slip past her so she wouldn't get embarrassed, "and you're usually wearing those jeans I like, you know with the button fly?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah, and those t-shirts that I really like."

"Hm?"

"And your hair is usually pulled back."

Severus' lips twitched up in a tiny smile, Rhyon matched his expression, "and what are you wearing Lillian?"

Rhyon shrugged a shoulder, and uncrossed her legs at the ankle, "nothing, usually." Severus' watched as she slipped her right leg open just a tiny bit more, the skirt pulling tightly against her thighs and her fingers gripped the hem pushing it up until the lacy tops of her stockings were exposed, his hand gripping the edge of the seat and his knuckles white, "nothing but a pair of stockings much like these."

He swallowed roughly but remained still, his mind going over a few thoughts of his own as he watched her, "do you want me now, Lillian?"

"I always want you, Severus." Her voice quivered slightly when she said his name, and she let out a slow hiss of air. He closed his eyes when she spoke and took a slow breath of his own, trying to calm himself, Rhyon watched curiously fidgeting in the seat silently and when he opened his eyes he almost jumped at how close she was, her lips caught his roughly pressing up against him and he wrapped his hands around her hips pulling her against him. Rhyon fell into his lap, straddling his left leg. "I was just supposed to tease you," she muttered against his lips, sliding her fingers through his hair and pushing his head closer.

"Mm," Severus groaned quietly against her lips when her hand rubbed against his clothed erection, "maybe you shouldn't be such a tease, Lillian."

She smiled to herself, her palm moving slowly up and down the crotch of his pants until he shifted his hips forward and she could unbutton the top of his slacks. "Why do you like me in street clothes so much?" He questioned in a breathy, curious tone as she made quick work of undoing his slacks and pulling him out.

But, Rhyon was determined to not answer that question as she moved her lips to his ear, "are you not wearing any boxers, Severus?" Her voice was raw, breathed out against his ear in a rather scolding and bold manner as she gripped him with her warm, soft hand and starting at the top she pushed down slowly. Severus breathed out in a hiss, through his teeth, and his hands tightened on their hold rubbing her against his leg he could feel her skirt straining and moving blindly he gripped it until he felt it move only vaguely aware of the sound of ripping fabric.

Rhyon gasped what sounded loudly against his ear as he pushed her down on his leg, he could feel her wet panties slid against his thin slacks and she stroked his length faster than before, her middle and pointer fingers opened over the head of his cock, and pushed down sliding the precum down both sides in a way Severus had never felt before.

"Ahh," he muffled behind clenched teeth, trying to focus on her.

Rhyon pressed her left hand to his mouth, "quiet now, Professor, don't want us getting caught." She teased and did it again, Severus' eyes rolled back in his head. Rhyon smiled to herself, watching him as she kept his mouth covered and her right hand moving up and down his length quicker than before.

Severus flashed his eyes opened when he felt something warm and wet sliding down the head of his cock and he almost lost it at the sight of Rhyon letting a trail of spit slide down his length, "oh." She made out from behind her hand and looked at him as she smoothed it down his length.

"Let me know when you're ready," she whispered against his ear now, hiding her flushed face, "I'll drink it so we don't make a mess."

His hands tightened on her hips and he pulled back from the cover that was over his mouth, kissing the fingers swiftly, "close." He answered, picking her up off his leg and she folded her knees and simultaneously her mouth replaced her hand, her lips around him and pushed down his length only twice before she felt him tense up and push into her mouth, his cum coming out in a thick hot burst.

Rhyon, hollowed her cheeks and sucked him in as he let go swallowing the load in her mouth. She slipped her tongue against the head of his cock when he pulled back and he fell from her mouth silently, laying back against the seat with a quiet huff. "C'mere," he whispered and Rhyon did as he said without a second thought, she stood and slid into his lap carefully, Severus leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, "don't get used to that," he whispered against her ear, "I won't let you catch me off guard often, Miss Graham."

Rhyon giggled quietly and reached out for his pants, Severus had already tucked himself back in and she slowly zipped them up and buttoned them then she turned so she was facing him and gave a quick peck and wink. "We'll see, Professor."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Graham?" He asked as she slid off his lap and he gave her bottom a small smack, freezing when he saw the rip that ran halfway up her right thigh, "did I do that?"

"You did," she chuckled, sitting back in the other seat and pulled the blanket over herself, lying back as if nothing had happened. Severus blinked, trying to remember when it had happened but he wasn't able to place it and he gave a quiet sigh. "We're almost there," she said and he realized she had opened the curtains for the window slightly, "we're slowing... ah drats!"

"What?"

"Harry has my licorice," she said with a pout, "it's probably all gone."

Severus smiled and reached into his robes pockets, holding out two licorice wands, "cherry flavored, your favorite."

"I love you," she answered, and caught them as he tossed them to her.

"I love you."

 **"How was sitting up front?** " Harry smirked, eyeing her ripped skirt.

Rhyon laughed quietly and tied her sweater around her waist to hide the rip, barely.

"You're telling me you don't know a spell for that?" Harry added, lifting his eyebrow.

"Ever seen Severus blush?" She smarted back with a smirk.

Harry grimaced, "please, don't."

Rhyon wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight hug, spinning them around, "you didn't go with the Weasley's?"

"They're picking me up next week," Harry answered, holding her tightly, "I'm waiting on my Aunt and Uncle."

Rhyon quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the deserted street, "Harry..." She whispered watching, who she would consider, her best friend give a forced smile.

"Alrighty baby, coas-." Severus froze, his face lighting up red the moment his eyes locked with Harry's. _Oh, fuck._

"Sev," Rhyon gave a slight nod, watching Severus stare at her in shock. "Potter knows," she said quietly, "we tell each other everything." She turned back to Harry who was pulling off indifferent quite well, "we're going to dinner at that diner across the way, you'll come and keep watch from the window."

She didn't give either man an option to say no before she took off in front of them.

" **Lillian** **Rhyon** Graham!" Severus hissed, when Harry excused himself to the restroom shortly after they were seated, "you told him?"

"It's Harry," She smiled, glancing up at the man. "It seems his Aunt and Uncle have forgotten him."

Severus stared at her quietly, not even needing to read her mind to know the thought, "oh _no_!"

"We can't just leave him," She frowned, glancing towards the restroom doors, "at least tonight, then he can floo to The Order tomorrow morning?"

He was torn, not only was he completely smitten with her heart but, _fuck_ , did he not want to have to deal with anyone else besides her!

"One night."

Rhyon grinned, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, "it's called compromising." Severus gave her a look, before grabbing his menu and looking it over. Rhyon sat back with a chuckle, "what are you having?"

"Sanity," Severus answered in a dry tone, his eyes falling to her before he smiled and shook his head, "probably a burger and yourself?"

"The grilled chicken sandwich," she didn't need to see the menu to know what she wanted, "oh," she said quickly giving another look to the bathroom doors, "will you offer to pay for us all?" She said as she passed him her money pouch, "y'know later?"

"Why are you so wonderful?" He asked quietly but shook his head at the offered money, "I do believe I can afford dinner."

"It's a habit when I'm with Ron all the time," she chuckled, "thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome, Lillian." He asked softly, glancing towards the bathrooms now as the doors opened, "I still can't believe you told him."

"I can't believe you never suspected it," she said with a grin, "hurry up Potter," she added, pushing a menu towards him as he fell into the seat beside her, "Severus and I already know what we want."

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled and picked up the menu.

Dinner was quick and filled with a lot of laughter from Harry and Rhyon, Severus didn't say much about anything he just watched Rhyon with her friend, that was until it came time for him to pay and he excused himself from the table, "Harry," Rhyon started, "you can stay at my place tonight, tomorrow you can apparate to The Order or The Burrow."

"Are you _guys_ sure?" He asked, giving a fleeting glance towards Severus who was doing his best to take as much time as possible at the cash register.

Rhyon nodded, "we're sure, just tonight though we'll give poor Severus a heart attack if you stay too much longer." Harry chuckled quietly and worked his way out of the booth, Rhyon following him out and Severus approached.

"Lillian tell me you do know a charm to repair your skirt and you're just leaving it to tease me?" Severus growled against her ear, slipping his arm around her waist.

She leaned against his side and turned to look up at him, "the education system has failed me, Professor."

"Mm," Severus adjusted her traveling cloak and shook his head, "Potter, ready?" Severus asked after a moment, watching Harry grab hold of his luggage before taking Rhyon's hand.

"I was getting there," she rolled her eyes and held her other hand for Severus, "hold on tight." She grinned and pulled Severus and Harry through time and space, landing on the front step of her mansion with both men beside her. She pulled the key from her cloak pocket and was about to open the door when it was pulled open and she was bombarded by two hugs around her legs.

She chuckled looking down and saw her two favorite elves holding her tightly, "hi, guys," she smiled bending down and wrapping her arms around them tightly. "I brought a couple friends with me."

"Who?" One asked taking a step and peering at Severus with rather tight eyes.

"This is Severus," she explained once she was standing again, "Severus this is Minnie and Brady." Rhyon jumped when she felt fingers against her leg and looked down to see Minnie examining the rip, she flushed and took a step back swatting at her hand, "let us in, let us in. It is too cold!" She complained and ushered them inside.

Severus was carrying their suitcases which he sat down as soon as they got inside the door and he pushed the door shut behind him and Harry. He was avoiding the glares from the two elves as Rhyon walked on ahead of them, "the other man is Harry Potter," she started, "leave him alone, Minnie." Harry laughed awkwardly and sat his own luggage down.

Minnie seeming to realize she hadn't followed Rhyon took off running towards her, "I didn't know you were bringing guests."

"I didn't know I needed _your_ permission," Rhyon answered, picking up the stack of mail on the from the coffee table, and quickly shuffling through the letters, "Brady I need you to get the guys for me," she continued on, sitting on the edge of a chair and started pushing her heels off. Brady, much to the same response as Minnie took off running towards her but turned down the hallway instead.

Severus cleared his throat uncertainly, taking a step towards her, "I'll show you around in a second, Sevvy," she answered his throat clear, glancing over her shoulder and nodding for him to join her. "Harry you too," she smiled at her friend, "sorry I have to take care of a few things," she said quickly and they walked towards her, and she adjusted slightly on the chair and stood as if letting one of them sit down.

Severus took the chair not at all shock when she hurried to sit on his lap, laying her legs over the side of the chair and her head on his shoulder, "what do you have?"

"Dad's mail," she explained, sitting the big stack on her lap, "I was under the impression he was working a case for the Ministry, seems I was wrong." She explained holding up letter after letter from the Ministry.

"Oh?"

Before Rhyon could answer she was interrupted by four pops and four elves appearing, "Mistress Graham!" They exclaimed in unison, bowing

"I need you to box everything in Christopher's office for him and get it sent off to him." She instructed, "then I want you to take all his clothing and donate it to that orphanage. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rhyon gave a nod and turned back to Severus when they started to bustle away from her, "those are my elves. They're nosy and they like to pretend to be parents."

"I have noticed that," Severus chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist when she continued shuffling through the mail. He looked down in question when he felt her pause and he saw the mark before even realizing what it was, there at the top of a small envelope was the Dark Mark. And there scribbled across it was _Christopher Graham._ Rhyon blinked, looking down at the letter in shock and she ran her fingers over the mark with a shudder, "I don't know why..." She trailed off uncertainly and looked at Severus in question, "do you have any idea?"

Severus looked up at Harry on the other side of the room looking through something on a shelf before he shook his head, and lifted a shoulder, "during the school year I am usually kept outta the loop because they don't trust Dumbledore, of course." He said smoothly, quietly, "it was probably a recruitment letter."

"Do you think that is why he fled?"

Severus shrugged, "maybe he was trying to protect you?"

"By promising me to a Malfoy, doubt it." Rhyon sighed deeply and stood up, carrying the stack over to the fireplace and throwing them in before she pulled her wand out and lit the fire. Then she turned towards Severus and held out her hand, "c'mon let me show you _my_ house."

Severus stood and wrapped his fingers through her hand, "yes please, Mistress Graham."

She smiled and turned to Harry as well, "are you joining us?"

"Nah, I'm a little tired..." He hinted, keeping his eyes from their hands.

"Minnie will you show Mr. Potter to a guest room, and take his breakfast order."

"Mistress Graham!" The elf hurried to say before taking Harry's hand, "right this way Mister Potter."

"Good night Harry," Rhyon waved as they walked the opposite way, then she leaned against Severus' side, "right this way, Sev."

* * *

Severus woke suddenly, he looked around the unfamiliar setting and sat up. Rhyon's bed was bigger than his at the castle and if he was honest much more comfortable. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he drank in her scent then he glanced at the clock, the soft light filtering in through the cream-colored drapes had him assuming it was still early in the morning. And he wasn't wrong.

He stood up out of bed and pushed the door leading to the, in his opinion, oversized bathroom and found it empty then he headed out. Her bed was on the third floor and the wing took up most of the space, the other section he had later found out was a studio of the sorts with a large theater room and an acoustic room for her to practice in, he headed down the large stairwell, it opened onto the second floor with a swirl and then down to the ground floor.

He could smell something cooking and decided that was as good a start as he would get to try to find his way around the place, he stepped onto the ground floor and towards the kitchen the elf appearing before him made him jump back with a gasp, "Miss Graham is a floor below us, Master Severus."

"Oh?" He asked, uncertainly and turned slightly as if looking for the way down to her.

"The far door, Master Severus, it will lead you down."

"Than-," Severus started but when he turned to look at the elf he saw they were gone, he sighed a bit annoyed and went over to the door, he was not at all ready for the opening of that door. Music was playing, much too loud, but he was happy it was rock music rather than the pop she so often made him suffer through. He took a step on the stair and headed down, slowly, taking it in. He realized, as he rounded the corner, that this was where that hot tub was. He could feel the heat from the water before he was even all the way down and he stepped onto the warm, damp stone.

He realized it wasn't just a hot tub but an oversized, bubbling pool. He looked out in the water but didn't see her. The water was steaming up the area, and then he heard a rather familiar song start playing and he looked where the music was coming room because he knew she must have changed it.

But her voice found him before she did, " _Here we stand, worlds apart hearts broken in two, two, two..._ _Sleepless nights. Losing ground I'm reaching for you, you, you..._ " She jumped out from the steam, freezing when she spotted Severus then she let out a giggle before picking back up as she danced over towards him with a flushed smile, " _Someday love will find you break those chains that bind you_. _One night will remind you; how we touched and went our separate ways._ " She paused making a fist as she smiled, Severus chuckled watching her with a small head shake, " _if he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you. You know, I still love youuuuuu._ " She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled up at him, " _though we touched and went our separate ways_."

The song continued on but she stopped singing and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek, "good morning, Sev."

"Mm," Severus smiled and looked around as he bent and picked her up, "so this is the hot tub?"

Rhyon grinned, "it is the hot tub, pretty spectacular, hm?"

"You have a grand house, baby girl," he nodded and bent his head to kiss her cheek as he held her. Rhyon wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and her legs around his waist, "are you getting in?"

"I was going to," she shrugged, "I tried to be quiet this morning when I woke, I'm sorry."

"I don't know if you woke me, or I just woke up - it was really sudden."

"Oh," she shrugged and patted his shoulders lightly to be put down, "would you like to join me?" She asked once she was on her feet, giving his hand a tug as she hurried over to the pool, sitting on the edge and dipping her toes with a sigh, "I missed this place so much."

"You're spoiled," he answered, sitting next to her, "I'll sit this one out." Rhyon looked at him with a quirked brow, "I didn't grab anything to wear."

"What's wrong with those?" She asked, then she slipped into the warm water letting out a delighted sigh as the warm water wrapped around her. "Sev, how many people are going to be at the Christmas party?"

"Quite a few," Severus answered with a grumble, "the kids and there is like, what, 10 of them? As for The Order, there are about 12 members I think? I am not 100% sure on that, I know Molly and Arthur, then Remus and Tonks, and Black, Shacklebolt, Moody, I am sure Mundungus and Hagrid will be there as well." He added, "Dumbledore probably won't come and McGonagall won't either. So I'd say between 17 and 20 people, us included. Why?"

"I just needed to know how many favors to bring, I told Harry to remind his godfather that I would, Sirius probably doesn't like my father much so I figured it was the best way for us to communicate - through Harry. And I was wondering just how many terrible people I would have to suffer through," she continued and Severus couldn't see clearly through the steam but he was sure she had just disappeared for a second and then she was by the far edge before she ducked under the water and as he focused and the steam cleared from her movements he saw it was the almost nothing of a bathing suit she was wearing, having taken her oversized t-shirt off.

"Sure you don't want to get in, Sev?" She asked, smirking as she floated back into the steam.

Severus swallowed roughly, and stretched his legs into the warm water - she was not going to catch him off guard anymore. He heard the splashing of the water and looked towards her curiously, she was adding something on the other side now and he noticed the steam was starting to dissipate and that she must have done something to lighten it. He could smell a fresh scent coming from the water, it had a hint of floral tone to it and he watched her sliding against the wall and what he could now see were a type of built-in seats all along the concrete walls, the bubbles were tinted the light purple color that was emitting the scent and Severus slipped down into the water, pulling his boxers off before heading towards her.

It was a strange feeling, he hadn't ever done something quite like this before - skinny dipping and even though they were alone and in private he still felt a thrill of excitement course through him. "Feels good, hm?"

"It is nice and warm, very relaxing." He agreed, sliding over next to her, "good idea." He added, deciding to play it up.

Rhyon smiled at him, and laid her head back against the edge of the pool her long dark hair floating out around her and sticking to her shoulders and back, "what do you think I should do for the favors?"

"Hm?" Severus looked at her, watching her legs kicking back and forth in the water, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I wanted to make everyone jars of candies."

"That is very sweet of you," Severus smiled softly at her, God did he love her or what?

"Or maybe just make everyone individual cakes?" She said suddenly looking up at him, "that would be fun!"

"If that is what you want to do, baby, that is what we will do."

Rhyon's brows furrowed as she looked at him, "you mean you're going to help?"

"I don't know why I wouldn't?"

"I mean you're..." She bit her lip and looked away.

Severus moved closer, and his warm thumb trailed across her wet face, "we do things for and with each other, Lillian, that is how these things work."

"I am not used to it." She admitted, "I mean I know I am young, but I am just saying, it is weird to me."

Severus chuckled, "get used to baby, that's what I am here for."

Rhyon nodded, and leaned towards him, kissing him softly. Severus pushed his hand through her hair and held her in place and his other hand reached out and wrapped around her waist pulling her against him roughly as his mouth moved against hers for more.

So. Much. More.


End file.
